Nuisance
by D2L
Summary: Laki-laki itu gila. Hanya karena dia sudah bosan dengan dunia bisnis yang digelutinya, dia mengumpulkan semua rekan bisnisnya dalam sebuah perjalanan kapal pesiar mewah dengan iming-iming bisa mendapatkan salah satu saham perusahaan super kayanya, tapi dibalik itu dia berniat untuk menenggelamkan semua manusia-manusia itu ke dasar laut.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuisance**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Crime/Tragedy**

**Sumarry: Laki-laki itu gila. Hanya karena dia sudah bosan dengan dunia bisnis yang digelutinya, dia mengumpulkan semua rekan bisnisnya dalam sebuah perjalanan kapal pesiar mewah dengan iming-iming bisa mendapatkan salah satu saham perusahaan super kayanya, tapi dibalik itu dia berniat untuk menenggelamkan semua manusia-manusia itu ke dasar laut.**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersenyum melihat ke arah handphone miliknya. Atau lebih tepatnya dia sedang menyeringai. Bukan haya dia yang melakukannya. Banyak dari penumpang kapal pesiar mewah ini yang juga melakukannya. Hanya saja ada beberapa yang berwajah menyedihkan ketika melihat ke arah handphone mereka. Malam ini dengan satu angka saja, Sungmin akan memenangkan permainan bingo ini dimana siapa yang memenangkannya akan memiliki dengan cuma-cuma salah satu saham perusahaan Cho yang paling susah dan paling mahal untuk didapatkan.

"26!" seru mc dalam permainan bingo ini yang sontak membuat para peserta bingo ini mengerutkan kening mereka dan hal itu termasuk Sungmin.

'26? Yang benar saja. Mana ada angka itu ketika kotak bingo yang hanya 25 saja?' batin Sungmin kesal.

Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan tiba-tiba saja lantai yang dinjaknya itu bergetar. Ketika dia mengedarkan pandangannya, dia dibuat heran oleh para penumpang pesiar lainnya yang tampak sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu dan panik.

"Sepertinya aku lebih baik pergi saja dari sini," bisik Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sungmin mulai berjalan ke arah kamar miliknya. Awalnya dia berjalan biasa saja, tapi kemudian semakin lama dia berjalan semakin cepat dan akhirnya dia sampai di kamar mewah miliknya. Sungmin mengambil laptop miliknya dan bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba saja guncangan yang sangat besar dari pada yang dirasakannya sebelumnya terjadi.

Sungmin membelakkan matanya ketika guncangan itu berasal dari sesuatu yang baru saja meledak di dalam kapal pesiar ini. Sebuah bom pastinya dan kemungkinan akan ada ledakan beruntun lagi yang skalanya lebih besar. Sungmin terkaget mendapatin dirinya tidak bisa berdiri tegak dan terjatuh ke lantai. Barang-barang yang ada di kamarnya tiba-tiba saja bergerak sendiri. Kapal ini sedang terbalik menuju tenggelam.

Sungmin segera berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan semua barangnya. Ketika dia berada di luar, Sungmin melihat banyak sekali penumpang lain yang berlarian tanpa mempedulikan sesamanya yang lain. Para petugas yang sibuk mengatur penumpang untuk masuk secara beraturan ke sekoci-sekoci yang ada. Sungmin menjadi salah satu dari penumpang yang berebutan itu, tapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Ketika tiba-tiba saja lampu yang seperti lampu sorot menerpa tubuhnya, Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke atas melihat langit-langit dan Sungmin serta beberapa orang lainnya melihat tiga helikopter.

Tentu saja mereka berusaha untuk membuat sinyal untuk membantu mereka keluar dari kapal pesiar ini, tapi sayangnya helikopter itu tidak memberikan keselamatan, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu dilepaskan dari ketiga helikopter itu dan ketika mendarat, benda itu langsung meledak dan memperparah keadaan kapal dan juga penumpangnya. Penumpang kapal pesiar itu semakin dibuat panik. Saat hal itu terjadi yang bisa Sungmin pikirkan ini adalah semacam pembunuhan massal yang sudah direncanakan sejak awal bahkan sebelum semua penumpang ini naik ke kapal pesiar ini dan pesiar ini dijalankan.

Sungmin ingat bahwa satu-satunya alasan kenapa semua orang kaya yang ada di sini naik kapal pesiar mewah ini adalah untuk merebutkan saham perusahaan super kaya Cho yang tadi berlangsung dalam sebuah pelelangan. Oh, jangan bilang jika kepala CEO perusahaan Cho itu yang merencanakan semuanya, tapi kenapa sampai melakukan pengeboman seperti ini?

Mata Sungmin sedari tadi mengikuti pergerakan cahaya yang dibuat oleh helikopter itu menangkap seseorang yag terkena cahaya itu yang duduk sekarang dengan santainya di ruang kemudi tanpa kekhawatiran sama sekali akan tenggelamnya kapal pesiar ini. Sungmin memicingkan matanya dan dia mendapati orang itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya, CEO perusahaan Cho, Cho Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memegang sebuah remot yang Sungmin pastikan remot itu untuk mengaktifkan kembali bom yang ditanamkan di kapal pesiar ini.

Sungmin dengan cepat berlari dari tempatnya berusaha untuk melawan arus manusia yang berkebalikan dengan dirinya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sungmin sampai di badan pesawat yang sudah hampir hancur dan penuh dengan air. Sungmin harus cukup bersusah payah berjalan di lantai yang sudah terendam dengan air. Kini dirinya ada di lantai yang paling dasar, sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah di lantai tiga ruang kemudi. Sungmin lebih memilih untuk melewati tangga darurat ke sana daripada menggunakan lift yang sangat tidak aman untuk saat ini.

Sungmin cukup tidak mengalami kesulitan di lantai dua dan juga lantai tiga, lantai itu belum kemasukan air sehingga Sungmin bisa berlari dan akhirnya dia sampai di depan. Sungmin melakukan apa yang dia bisa untuk membuka pintu besi itu, tapi yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Sungmin terkaget ketika mendapati pintu besi itu bergeser dengan otomatis dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang sedang duduk menghadap ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak kusangka ada yang akan ke sini. Kau tidak memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu sendiri seperti manusia-manusia bodoh yang ada di bawah sana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada polos yang membuat Sungmin mendecak kesal.

Sungmin berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk memukul Kyuhyun, tapi dengan satu tangan Kyuhyun menahan pukulan Sungmin dengan mudahnya.

"Kau spesies yang langkah,ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman aneh dan saat matanya mendapati Sungmin yang semakin menunjukkan rasa marah, ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup di dalam dirinya. Rasa senang yang berlebihan itu datang menyelimutinya.

Sungmin kembali melayangkan pukulan dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya tetapi sekali lagi dengan mudahnya dihentikan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meremas kedua tangan Sungmin dengan sangat keras, sedangkan Sungmin berusaha keras untuk lepas dari cengkraman itu, tetapi ketika dia sadar, Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan menendang perut Sungmin dengan keras.

Sungmin terlempar cukup jauh bahkan tubuhnya menghantam meja kayu yang ada di sana dengan keras sampai-sampai Sungmin bisa merasakan ada tulang rusuknya yang patah dan dirinya termuntah darah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku terlalu bosan dengan kehidupan sehari-hari yang kujalani?" ucapnya dengan seringai.

Sungmin mendelik marah. tangannya diangkat untuk meraba-raba meja kayu yang dihantamnya tadi dan ketika tangannya menemukan sebuah benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah globe, Sungmin segera melemparkannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang tentu saja hasilnya meleset.

"Apa? Kau mau protes di saat dirimu sendiri akan mati?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis kali ini. Dia berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Sungmin yang masih tergeletak di lantai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat benci.

"Aku tidak akan mati dan kau adalah manusia bangsat yang berniat membunuh semua orang yang ada di dalam kapal ini hanya karena kau bosan!" seru Sungmin. Tangannya kembali meraba-raba meja kayu dan tangannya mendapatkan sebuah pulpen yang langsung dilemparkannya ke arah Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut wajah kesakitan atau jengkel ketika pulpen itu sedikit menggores wajah tampannya dan darah keluar dari sana. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan luka kecil yang dilakukan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeka darah itu dari pipinya sambil tetap berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Sungmin dimana Sungmin juga semakin banyak melemparkan barang ke arahnya.

Ketika berada pas di depan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menginjak tubuh Sungmin dengan keras yang membuat Sungmin berteriak kesakitan karena Kyuhyun pas menginjak bagian tulang rusaknya yang sedikit retak. Kyuhyun malah semakin menikmati ekspresi kesakitan yang dikeluarkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kemudian menjongkokkan dirinya dan tangan kanannya menarik rambut Sungmin dengan keras memaksa laki-laki manis itu untuk menatap wajahnya secara langsung sedangkan tangan kirinya dimasukkannya ke salah satu saku jas miliknya. "Hmm… jadi kau tidak akan mati,ya? Walaupun aku melakukan hal ini?" ucap Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan ditariknya keluar tangan kirinya dari saku jasnya yang ternyata memegang sebuah pisau lipat dan ditusukkannya pada salah satu bagian perut Sungmin.

"AKHHH!" teriak Sungmin kesakitan.

"Selamat tidur," ucap Kyuhyun seraya memukul nadi yang ada di leher Sungmin yang menyebabkan laki-laki manis itu langsung saja kehilangan kesadarannya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suara hantaman yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi di ruang kendali ini dan dia mendapati salah satu bawahannya yang melubangi atap ruang kendali ini dan sedang turun dari tali dari helikopter.

"Tuan, sudah saatnya kita pergi. Kapal ini hampir tenggelam," ucap bawahan itu.

"Kita pergi sekarang, tapi akh, bawa juga laki-laki yang ada di sana bersama kita," perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian lebih deluan naik ke helikopter dengan tali tersebut kemudian diikuti dengan bawahan yang susah payah membawa Sungmin juga. Ketika berada di atas, seseorang yang duduk di salah satu kursi penumpang helikopter dikagetkan dengan keberadaan sosok asing yang dibawa oleh bawahan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa kau membiarkan dia ikut? Laki-laki ini pasti akan melaporkan siapa yang melakukan pengeboman kapal pesiar itu dan kau akan dijatuhi hukuman mati," ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah seketaris Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin aku akan membiarkan manusia keras kepala ini untuk berada di sampingku lebih lama. Dia spesies langkah yang cukup bisa membunuh rasa bosanku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai lebar dan juga terkesan ambigu yang hanya bisa membuat seketarisnya meneguk ludah merasakan firasat buruk akan entah kegilaan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan atasannya dalam waktu dekat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuisance**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Crime/Tragedy**

**Sumarry: Laki-laki itu gila. Hanya karena dia sudah bosan dengan dunia bisnis yang digelutinya, dia mengumpulkan semua rekan bisnisnya dalam sebuah perjalanan kapal pesiar mewah dengan iming-iming bisa mendapatkan salah satu saham perusahaan super kayanya, tapi dibalik itu dia berniat untuk menenggelamkan semua manusia-manusia itu ke dasar laut.**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Sungmin membelakkan matanya saat mendapati kini dia berada di tempat yang asing entah di mana dan parahnya lagi orang gila yang hampir membunuhnya itu kini berada satu ruangan dengannya sedang duduk dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sinis. Sungmin hendak bangun dari tempat tidur itu, tapi sayangnya dadanya terasa sakit. Dia baru sadar bahwa ada tulang rusuknya yang patah.

"Kau itu belum sembuh. Jadi diamlah di sana dan jangan banyak tingkah."

Bersamaan dengan selesainya ucapan laki-laki berambut ikal itu, sebuah tembakan melesat dari jendela besar yang ada di samping kanan Sungmin berada saat ini. Peluru itu hampir saja mengenai Kyuhyun, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak membuat kepalanya miring ke kanan sedikit dan akhirnya peluru itu harus nyasar mengenai manusia buatan dalam sebuah lukisan yang indah.

"Ternyata pengganggu yang kutunggu-tunggu sudah datang juga," ucap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringai.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jas miliknya dan meraih dua buah pistol.

"Hay semua para pion-pion bodoh yang dengan mudahnya dicuci otaknya oleh laki-laki tua itu." Kyuhyun kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya pada jendela pecah yang tadi dan menembaki para penjaga rumah mewah ini yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang ada di taman luar dari kamar mewah ini.

Tembakan Kyuhyun mengenai salah satu dari mereka dan seperti aba-aba, para penjaga rumah ini dengan pakian serba hitam mereka, atau lebih tepatnya mereka bodyguard yang disewa kini berlari ke arah jendela besar kamar tersebut, memecahkannya dan menerobos masuk ke dalam seraya terus menembakkan peluru mereka ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia membuat ke belakang masuk ke dalam sela-sela kaki kursi itu, kemudian dia angkatnya kakinya ke atas dan membuat kursi itu juga terangkat dan terlempar melewati kepala Kyuhyun. Ketika masih berada di udara, Kyuhyun melompat kemudian menendang kursi itu dengan keras dan hancur menghantam tiga orang bodyguard dan mati lalu dengan bagian-bagian kursi kayu itu yang tersebar ke udara dan lalu melukai cukup dalam bodyguard yang ada di dekat ketiga bodygyard yang mati tertembus bagian kursi kayu itu pada bagian vital mereka.

Di saat mata para bodyguard itu terlaihkan dengan aksi lempar kursi kayu itu, Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menembakkan satu peluru yang mengenai dua tali yang menancapkan sebuah lampu kristal pada dindingnya. Kyuhyun melakukan tembakan lagi kemudian lampu kristal itu langsung terjatuh dan membunuh manusia-manusia yang ada di bawahnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat apakah lantai yang akan didaratnya aman, dia mendapati dua orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan kedua pistol yang terarahkan ke arahnya, tapi kemudian Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Dia menekan salah satu spot pada kedua pistol miliknya. dari sela-sela pistol itu muncul pisau yang langsung ditancapkan Kyuhyun pada kepala bodyguard itu dengan cepat tanpa sempat sebuah peluru mengenai dirinya.

Kyuhyun kemudian menarik paksa pisau itu keluar dari kedua bodyguard itu dan bersalto ke belakang dan mendarat dengan mulus di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Sungmin marah. Masih sama sekalit tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat tidur miliknya dan untung saja tidak satupun dari peluru milik bodyguard rumah ini yang mengenainya dan juga peluru dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya akan membuat reka ulang film yang kubuat yang tidak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya. Ini menarikkan. Apalagi tempat pembuatan film yang aku pilih ini adalah rumah terpisah darimu dan juga ayahmu," jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan sama sekali tidak menatap Sungmin. Dia lebih sibuk membunuh saat ini.

Wajah Sungmin mengeras, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hal itu semakin membuat Sungmin mengutuki dirinya yang saat ini sakit.

"Kalian bisa datang sekarang. Tamu yang diundang laki-laki tua itu ternyata lebih banyak dari yang kuduga," ucap Kyuhyun. Walau terdengar bahwa dia dalam situasi yang genting, tapi yang ada Kyuhyun malah semakin merekahkan seringainya menikmati panggung sebuah film yang pernah dilakoninya.

"Oh, dan jangan lupa bawa laki-laki tua bangka itu ke sini," ucap Kyuhyun kembali melalui mikrophone yang ada di telinga kanannya pada bawahan-bawahannya yang kini entah ada di mana di setiap penjuru rumah mewah ini.

Tak menunggu lama rombongan bawahan Kyuhyun dengan senjata-senjata pada kedua tangan mereka datang, dengan seorang tahanan yang membuat para bodyguard yang ada di sini menghentikan tembakan mereka karena takut mengenai majikan mereka.

Salah satu dari orang-orang Kyuhyun mendorong laki-laki yang disebut laki-laki tua bangka ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin memicingkan matanya dan dia mendapati seketaris dari Kyuhyunlah yang melakukan hal itu.

"Yo! lama tidak ketemu. Ternyata kau semakin tua saja," ucap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringai. Laki-laki tua itu ketakutan melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia gemetaran, tapi kemudian para bodyguard miliknya kembali menyerang berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya tapi sayangnya itu terlambat.

"Biadap kau! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada ayahku!" teriak Sungmin histeris dengan kedua mata yang kini sudah berair, melihat ayahnya yang kini perlahan terjatuh ke lantai, tidak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi ketika sebuah peluru yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun mengenai pusat kehidupan laki-laki itu, jantung yang kini sudah tidak berdetak lagi.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak goyah dengan teriakan Sungmin. Dia malah semakin menjadi-jadi membunuh sisa bodyguard yang sedari tadi terus saja menggangunya. Kyuhyun mulai menguap mendapati kebosanan dimana tidak ada satupun dari bodyguard itu yang memberikannya kesenangan. Mereka semua terlalu lemah dan terlalu mudah untuk dibunuh. Kyuhyun bahkan sama sekali tidak tergores sedikitpun oleh timah panas mereka.

"Aku akan pergi. Selesaikan semua kecoa yang ada di sini. Aku menunggu di helikopter," ucap Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali pistol miliknya ke dalam saku jas miliknya dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar besar nan mewah itu. Diikuti bersama dengan seketarisnya dan juga seorang bawahan pertahanannya yang kini menggendong Sungmin yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Laki-laki manis itu sepertinya terlalu syok dengan kejadian langsung yang dilihatnya.

"Rupanya di sini masih ada yang berjaga juga, ya? Ternyata laki-laki tua itu masih banyak juga memiliki harta untuk membuat mereka menjadi budah tidak berguna," ucap Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan kembali pistol miliknya dan menembaki para bodyguard yang ada di samping kirinya sedang sang bawahan menembak ke arah kiri.

"Bom. Sekarang juga!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Sang seketaris dengan cepat mengambilnya dari tasnya dan melemparkannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik tuasnya dan lalu melemparkannya ke arah sana. Asap yang terjadi karena bom itu cukup banyak sehingga membuat bodyguard yang tersisa tidak bisa berkutip, tapi kemudian asap itu perlahan menghilang ketika baling-baling sebuah helikopter yang mendarat tak jauh di depan Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya.

"Ternyata membuat reka ulang itu cukup menyenangkan juga," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyamkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di dalam helikopter itu, tapi salah satu tangannya tanpa tidak releks dan masuk ke dalam saku jasnya memegang erat sesuatu ,"tapi sepertinya ada penyusup di sini," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menembak tepat di kepala bawahan yang tadinya menggendong Sungmin sebelum bawahan itu sendiri melayangkan sebuah peluru mengenai kepalanya. Kyuhyun kemudian menedang tubuh bawahan itu sehingga terjatuh keluar dari helikopter sedangkan seketaris Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada.

"Pastikan sekarang Jeju kosong. Kita akan menggunakannya secara privasi mulai sekarang," perintah Kyuhyun pada seketarisnya.

"Baik," balas seketaris itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia mendengar deruan ombak ketika dia sudah mulai sadar dari tidurnya. Kemudian otaknya dengan cepat berproses kejadian terakhir yang terjadi pada dirinya sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya. Sungmin tersentak dan terbangun tiba-tiba, tapi kemudian dia sedikit meringis kesakitan memegang badannya. Rasa sakit akan patahnya tulangnya itu masih terasa sampai sekarang.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara pintu terbuka dan dia melihat seketaris Kyuhyun membawa sebuah nanpam yang berisi makanan.

"Kau sebaiknya tidak banyak gerak dulu. Pemulihan tulangmu bisa semakin lambat jika kau mau tahu," ucap seketaris Kyuhyun tersebut seraya menutup pintu kamar yang di tempati Sungmin saat ini.

"Kenapa Anda tegang sekali? Apa kau takut nyawamu akan diambil seperti ayah angkat Anda? Tenang saja. Tuan tidak akan membunuh Anda karena Anda adalah korban dari kejahatan yang dilakukan orang-orang kaya terselubung itu dan itu terutama karena ayah angkat Anda," ucap sang seketaris seraya meletakkan nampan itu di atas selimut yang dipakai Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya."Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," ucap Sungmin dengan nada sinis. Dia masih belum percaya dengan orang-orang jenis seperti ini.

"Tuan hanya akan membunuh para orang-orang yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan kekayaan dengan cara yang ilegal dengan cara yang bertentangan dengan apa yang seharusnya ada, yang bertentangan dengan hukum yang sudah dibuat sedemkian rupa oleh para petinggi negara," ucap Seketaris itu sambil membuka salah satu laci meja kecil yang ada di dekat Sungmin dan mengambil sebuah laptop di sana dan menyalakannya.

Sungmin semakin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan seketaris itu. Secara tidak langsung seketaris itu mengatakan pemboman kapal pesiar yang dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk membunuh orang kaya yang ada di atasnya sama sekali bukan perbuatan yang salah, tetapi untuk menegakkan keadilan untuk pemerintah yang melawan kriminalitas.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika melihat ke arah laptop yangs sekarang seketaris itu pegang dan diletakkan di depan wajahnya. Layar laptop itu penuh dengan nama-nama rekan bisnis yang sangat dikenalnya dan juga perbuatan ilegal yang manusia-manusia itu lakukan dan dia menemukan satu nama yang paling dikenalnya yaitu nama ayah angkat yang melakukan penjualan organ-organ manusia secara ilegal pada seluruh penjuru dunia.

"Ketika Anda berada di dalam kapal pesiar yang penuh dengan orang bermasalah itu, Anda diselamatkan bukan? Itu karena seharusnya bukan Anda yang berada di sana. Anda sama sekali belum pernah melakukan tindakan kriminal, tetapi Anda berada di sana untuk menggantikan ayah angkat Anda yang sudah tahu bahwa Tuan akan melakukan pembunuhan pada semua orang yang ada di atas kapal pesiar itu, untuk sebab itu dia menyuruh Anda naik ke sana untuk menggantikan keberadaannya," jelas seketaris Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Hanya saja caranya yang cukup ekstrim dalam melakukan pembasmian yang diharapkan oleh badan rahasia negara itu semata-mata karena," seketaris itu menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Tuan hanyalah manusia yang kesepian."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Aku melanjutkan fic ini karena sepertinya fic ini cukup diminati. Tapi ini hanya akan menjadi berchpt yang pendek karena memang pada awalnya ini hanyalah sebuah drabble. Hanya sebuah karya iseng tanpa tujuan dan alur yang matang. Jadi maaf jika apa yang kalian minta ini jauh dari apa yang kalian bayangkan. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca bahkan mereview fic ini. Maaf, tidak bisa membalasnya untuk kali ini. *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuisance**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Crime/Tragedy**

**Sumarry: Laki-laki itu gila. Hanya karena dia sudah bosan dengan dunia bisnis yang digelutinya, dia mengumpulkan semua rekan bisnisnya dalam sebuah perjalanan kapal pesiar mewah dengan iming-iming bisa mendapatkan salah satu saham perusahaan super kayanya, tapi dibalik itu dia berniat untuk menenggelamkan semua manusia-manusia itu ke dasar laut.**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menutup kedua matanya terlebih dahulu. Menahan amarah yang ingin muncul dari dalam dirinya. Dia berusaha untuk menangani masalah ini dengan kepala dingin. "Aku masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan. Aku tidak yakin negara akan mempercayakan tanggung jawab itu pada seorang yang kupikir sepenuhnya gila seperti dirinya," ucap Sungmin dengan berani.

Seketaris itu tertawa kecil entah kenapa. Kemudian seketaris itu menunjukkan seringainya. "Terserah jika kau ingin percaya atau tidak, tapi yang pasti orang yang tidak sependapat dengan Tuan akan segera disingkirkannya walaupun kau bukan seorang kriminal," ucap seketaris itu sudah tidak dengan bahasa formal lagi.

'Ck, sudah kuduga aku juga tidak bisa percaya dengan orang ini. Pasti semua orang yang ada di lingkungannya sama berbahayanya,' hina Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sungmin. Lebih tepatnya seperti memerintah.

"Hmm…? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tahu? Bukannya dengan kau tahu maka kau akan semakin terlibat dengan organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Tuan?" Seketaris itu tampak semakin mengeluarkan tabiat aslinya. Dia bahkan tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang disembunyikannya dan di tempatkannya mengenai kulit leher Sungmin.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak merasa takut atau terancam dengan keberadaan pisau di lehernya itu. Dia malah tampak membangkang dengan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh seketaris itu.

"Ternyata kau memang spesies yang berbeda. Terlalu keras kepala dan tidak takut, ya? Pantas saja Tuan menyukaimu, tapi apa kau pikir aku hanya orang yang suka mengancam dan tidak berani melakukan apa yang aku inginkan?"

Sungmin terbelak ketika seketaris itu serius dengan tindakannya. Sungmin bisa merasakan lehernya yang terasa sakit, perih ketika pisau itu mulai tertekan lebih masuk dan memotong kulitnya secara perlahan dan mengeluarkan darah, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak gentar. Dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Seketaris itu semakin menyeringai lebar saat melihat Sungmin yang bahkan masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

'Orang ini berani juga dan sangat keras kepala,' batin seketaris itu.

"Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku seketaris Cho Kyuhyun baik dalam perusahaan miliknya walaupun organisasi badan keamanan yang dibuat oleh negara ini dan dipercayakan pada Kyuhyun," Seketaris itu, Kim Ryeowook akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin yang sebelumnya dan menarik kembali pisau miliknya dari leher Sungmin. Kemudian dia mengambil selembar tissu dari tumpukan tissu yang ada di atas meja kecil lalu menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Cepatlah makan dan setelah itu aku akan menjemputmu kembali dan membawamu untuk kembali ke rumahmu di Seoul," ucap Ryeowook mulai beranjak menjauh dari Sungmin.

"Tunggu. Memangnya sekarang kita ada di mana?" tanya Sungmin kebingungan dengan perkataan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil. "Saat ini kita ada di pulau Jeju yang sekarang menjadi pulau pribadi untuk Tuan dan semua anggota organisasinya. Kenapa, cukup terkejut pulau yang banyak penduduknya ini bisa dikosongkan dengan mudah? Itulah pengaruh kami di negara ini Sungmin. Jadi jangan pernah coba kau mencari masalah dengan kami."

Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan senyuman mencemohkannya akan perkataan Ryeowook yang terkesan sangat sombong dan membanggakan sekali organisasi yang entah namanya apa itu, tapi kemudian Sungmin sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu lagi dan fokus untuk menyantap makanan yang ada di depannya yang sudah mulai dingin. Baru berapa sendok saja dia makan dan untungnya Ryeowook masih ada di depan pintu, Sungmin tampak sekali lagi mengajak seketaris Cho Kyuhyun itu berbicara.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang begitu saja setelah ini," ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang melihat ke arah Sungmin. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, Tuanmu setelah ini," ucap Sungmin_ to the point _tanpa takut resiko apa yang akan diterimanya setelah ini.

Ryeowook menyeringai. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu itu, tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan mendapat sambutan dan perlakuan yang baik dari Tuan," ucapnya dengan kini senyuman yang mencemohkan.

"Oh, aku yakin sekali dengan perkataanku dan aku tidak takut dengan resiko yang akan kudapatkan," ucap Sungmin memunculkan sebuah seringai yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Dia seolah menantang Ryeowook dengan kontak matanya.

"Habiskan makananmu cepat dan aku akan menjemputmu kembali," ucap Ryeowook kemudian keluar dari kamar itu membiarkan Sungmin mengisi perutnya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitu? Kapan bisa diluncurkan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada seseorang yang kini sedang berbicara dengannya melalui handphone miliknya.

"Hmm…Baiklah. Aku akan ke titik sana menggunakan kapal milikku. Pastikan benda itu bisa benar-benar diluncurkan dengan stabil dan mulus seperti yang lainnya, mengerti?" ucap Kyuhyun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih ditekan. Kemudian setelah mendapatkan kepastian dari orang yang diajaknya bicara, Kyuhyun segera mematikkan sambungan itu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kantornya yang terketuk.

"Masuk," ucap Kyuhyun mengkonfirmasi.

Orang yang mengetuk itu akhirnya membuka pintu ketika Kyuhyun mempersilahkannya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat yang masuk ke dalam ruang kantor miliknya adalah seketaris miliknya diikuti dengan Sungmin di belakangnya. Kyuhyun heran kenapa laki-laki itu masih ada di sini padahal seharusnya Sungmin sudah dikirim kembali ke rumahnya karena Kyuhyun sudah tidak membutuhkan keberadaannya. Saat Kyuhyun membuat reka ulang kembali untuk Sungmin, laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak melakukan hal di luar pikirannya yang bisa membuat rasa senangnya membuncah seperti sebelumnya. Yang dilakukan laki-laki itu hanya diam dan menangis sudah menemukan kebosanan terhadap manusia yang disebutnya spesies langkah dan unik itu.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan organisasi," ucap Sungmin yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun dan juga Ryeowoon terkaget dengan pernyataan yang sangat tidak diduga itu, tapi kemudian Kyuhyun tampak mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kantor miliknya dan langsung mengarahkannya ke arah Sungmin.

Ryeowook tampak biasa saja dengan Kyuhyun yang kini memegang sebuah pistol. Dia bahkan sudah menduga bahwa inilah resiko yang akan didapatkan Sungmin ketika Sungmin menemui Tuannya. Dengan sengaja Ryeowook berjalan menjauh dari Sungmin dan tidak membiarkan dirinya berada di depan Sungmin dan menghalangi apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun menarik pelatuknya dan sebuah peluru keluar dan mengenai bahu kiri Sungmin yang sontak saja membuat Sungmin langsung terjatuh terlutuk, meringis kesakitan dan memegang bahunya yang kini mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan manusia yang tidak akan memberikanku keuntungan dan malah akan membuatku menemui kematianku," ucap Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin yang kini sedang ditopang oleh Ryeowook dan tangannya menutup luka tembakan pada bahu kanannya.

"Keluar sekarang juga!" perintah Kyuhyun tanpa melihat lagi ke arah dua orang itu. Dia membalikkan kursi putarnya menatap ke arah pemandangan gedung kota melalui jendela kaca besar ruang kantornya itu.

"Maaf, tapi biasanya Tuan tidak akan seperti itu. Well, Tuan memang akan keras terhadap orang baru yang ada di lingkungannya, tapi tidak akan seperti ini. Ini mungkin karena pengaruh sebentar laki kakak Tuan akan berkunjung kemari," jelas Ryeowook yang tampaknya seperti mendukung Sungmin, tapi sebetulnya dia berusaha untuk menghina laki-laki itu dengan sindiran halus.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengindahkan hinaan itu. Dia lebih tertarik dengan apa yang Ryeowook katakan tentang kakak dari Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan kakak Kyuhyun? Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan dia mempunyai saudara di profil majalah perusahaannya," ucap Sungmin.

"Seorang laki-laki yang lebih merepotkan dari Tuan yang bahkan saya sendiri tidak ingin bertemu dengannya," ucap Ryeowook sengaja sekali mendeskripsikan hal aneh dan tidak langsung to the point menjawabnya.

'Ck,' batin Sungmin kesal.

"Sebaiknya Anda tidak keluar dari kamar Anda untuk kali ini. Saya yakin kakak Tuan akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari pada yang Tuan lakukan pada Anda. Jadi lebih baik Anda berdiam tanpa kakak Tuan tahu bahwa ada orang baru di sini," ucap Ryeowook kemudian mendorong tubuh Sungmin agar masuk ke dalam kamar yang Sungmin tempati sebelumnya.

"Anda tidak bisa kami bawa ke rumah Anda untuk sekarang ini. Kami kedatangan tamu yang cukup berbahaya, jadi tolong jangan mengindahkan peringatan yang saya beritahukan tadi pada Anda," ucap Ryeowook dari balik pintu kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini dikuncinya dari luar.

Tanpa diduga Sungmin yang kini terduduk di lantai sama sekali tidak menampakkan raut wajah kesal ataupun mengerut dari perkataan Ryeowook dan apa yang dilakukan seketaris Cho Kyuhyun itu padanya. Dia malah menampakkan sebuah seringai. Sungmin kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju salah satu meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur dan berusaha untuk mencari kotak p3k yang mungkin saja ada.

Sungmin tersenyum ketika dia menemukannya. Dia menyamankan dirinya duduk di tempat tidur yang ada di sampingnya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil peralatan-peralatan untuk mengeluarkan peluru dari bahu kirinya kemudian menjaitnya sendiri secara perlahan dan memperbannya walaupun dia melakukannya dengan susah payah.

"Kupikir penganggu yang satunya itu tidak akan sampai ke sini sampai setengah jam ke depannya, kupikir ini waktu yang bagus untuk memojokkannya sedikit," ucap Sungmin masih belum sama sekali menghilangkah seringainya. Dia kemudian mengulung celana panjang miliknya dan ada sebuah pistol yang terikat di kakinya. Sungmin segera melepas ikatan itu, memegang pistol tersebut, dan menurunkan celananya kembali.

Sungmin kemudian berdiri dari tempat tidur itu dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar tersebut. Sungmin mengarahkan pistolnya ke lubang kunci pintu tersebut kemudian menembaknya sehingga membuat mesin yang ada di dalamnya rusak dan pintu itu langsung terbuka. Sungmin melangkahkan dirinya keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan menuju ke kanan dan setelah itu dia berusaha untuk mengingat jalan menuju kantor Kyuhyun yang tadi dilewatinya bersama Ryeowook.

Tak menunggu lama sungmin sampai di depan pintu kantor milik Kyuhyun. Tanpa mengetok pintu Sungmin langsung membuka pintu itu dan dia mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang menelpon seseorang menggunakan bahasa asing dan kaget saat melihatnya, lalu berusaha untuk memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Aku punya rapat khusus dan aku yakin Ryeowook sudah mengatakannya padamu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis.

"Dan apa lagi dengan pistol itu? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Atau itu memang milikmu? kalau begitu kau memang spesies yang sangat unik," ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai sedangkan Sungmin hanya berwajah datar saja mendengarnya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam untuk beberapa menit, kemudian Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa kau ke sini karena penasaran dengan organisasiku yang sangat di dukung negara dan kau adalah salah satu dari badan intelegent Internasional yang menentang jalan operasi ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli jika seandainya negara ini entah kenapa masih membiarkan organisasimu jalan walaupun kau menggunakan cara yang sangat kasar bahkan sampai di protes oleh badan intelegent Internasiolan, tapi satu-satunya alasan aku di sini adalah karena pemerintahan negaraku, Amerika, mempertanyakan tindakanmu yang seenaknya meluncurkan satelit ke angkasa. Untuk apa kau melakukannya? Aku yakin itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu dalam membasmi kriminal," ucap Sungmin dengan nada sinis seraya masih terus mengarahkan pistol yang ada di tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Karena dengan sesuatu yang berada di luar jangkauan manusia, aku bisa mengendalikan apapun yang ada di dunia ini tanpa satupun yang bisa mengusiknya," ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**Kikyu KRY : Makasih! Smoga menyukainya!**

**Phia89 : Ya, dan terima kasih buat dukungannya!**

**aurel choi : Ini sudah dilanjut. Smoga menyukainya!**

**hapsarikyuku : Entahlah. Masih belum kepikiran untuk membuat romance di sini. Lebih fokus pada pendalaman karakter dan juga konfliknya, tapi mungkin nanti bisa diselipkan sedikit. dan terima kasih buat dukungannya!**

**Vincent Ming : Makasih!**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan mereview!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuisance**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Crime/Tragedy**

**Sumarry: Laki-laki itu gila. Hanya karena dia sudah bosan dengan dunia bisnis yang digelutinya, dia mengumpulkan semua rekan bisnisnya dalam sebuah perjalanan kapal pesiar mewah dengan iming-iming bisa mendapatkan salah satu saham perusahaan super kayanya, tapi dibalik itu dia berniat untuk menenggelamkan semua manusia-manusia itu ke dasar laut.**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendapati handphone yang ada di saku jasnya bergetar. Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil handphone itu dan menyambungkan sambungannya tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman pistolnyanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang melihat dahi Kyuhyun yang mengerut dan ekspresi wajahnya yang menjadi masam merasa pasti itu bukan kabar yang baik.

"Kau! Cepat cari tempat sembunyi di manapun. Yang pasti kau harus sama sekali tidak bisa ditemukan di dalam ruangan ini!" perintah Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin hendak protes tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun menyambung kalimat lagi,"sudah kubilang aku ada rapat dan tamu rapat itu tidak seramah yang kau pikirkan."

"Kakakmu?" tanya Sungmin mengeluarkan pikirannya.

"Aku bilang sembunyi!" seru Kyuhyun kali ini dan mau tidak mau Sungmin segera berlari ke arah meja Kyuhyun dan bersembunyi di sana sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh dari mejanya dan menuju pintu yang kini terketuk dan memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berantakannya masuk ke dalam.

Dengan sebuah seringai laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyapa Kyuhyun,"lama tidak bertemu adik kecil. Rupanya kau sudah bertambah tinggi saja."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dirinya sedikit tersinggung dengan hinaan halus itu, tapi kemudian dia menenangkan dirinya. "Apa maumu ke sini? Kupikir kau sibuk dengan kapal yang membawa barang daganganmu," ucap Kyuhyun seraya berjalan menuju salah satu sofa yang di tempatkan di tengah ruangan tersebut diikuti dengan laki-laki berambut hitam itu, Kim Yesung dari belakang. Keduanya kini duduk saling berhadapan.

"Kau tahu pelabuhan Seoul tidak jauh dari sini. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku meninggalkannya sebentar untuk menemui adikku," ucap Yesung dengan sebuah seringai yang kini terukir di bibirnya.

"Tidak salah? Hanya karena itu kau mengumpankan dirimu pada musuhmu? Kau pikir kau bisa bebas dari sini yang seorang _armdealer_?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis.

Yesung masih saja menyeringai. Dia tampak sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ancaman Kyuhyun.

"Katakan apa maumu yang sebenarnya ke sini," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas.

"Baiklah kita langsung saja masuk ke intinya," ucap Yesung,"kenapa kau bisa meluncurkan satelit-satelit itu tanpa ada kendala sama sekali? Kenapa bisa pemerintah di sini bahkan pemerintah negara lainnya tidak melarangmu? Aku tahu itu bukan karena kau adalah organisasi militer rahasia milik negara ini." Kali ini Yesung memasang wajah datar dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang melebarkan seringai miliknya. "Aku hanya menawari mereka sesuatu yang tidak mereka bisa raih saat ini tanpa campur tanganku."

Yesung dan juga Sungmin yang mendengar pembicaraan itu langsung saja mengerutkan kening mereka. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun mudah tercerna, hanya saja kesannya terlalu ambigu dan memiliki banyak arti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yesung serius.

"Aku hanya menawari mereka sebuah senjata yang akan membuat mereka menang dari negara yang mereka perangi saat ini. Senjata yang tidak akan bisa dihentikan dengan cara apapun kecuali oleh diriku sendiri. Senjata itu ada di luar kendali semua manusia di dunia ini. Hanya aku yang memiliki remotenya," ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang semakin melebar.

Yesung hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menghelah napas. "Sepertinya aku sudah tidak ada keperluan di sini lagi. Apapun rencanamu selanjutnya dengan satelit-satelit itu, aku harap kau tidak menganggu pekerjaanku seperti yang lalu," ucap Yesung lalu perlahan dia berdiri dari sofa itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin hal itu. Organisasi yang kukelola akan tetap menganggumu walaupun tidak kuperintah sama sekali. Mereka bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan tanpa seorang ketua yang mengendalikan mereka," ucap Kyuhyun sebelum Yesung benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan miliknya.

"Kau adalah adik yang paling menyebalkan yang kupunya," ucap Yesung dengan nada sinis.

"Itu sama halnya berlaku untuk dirimu." Setelah Kyuhyun melontarkan hal itu, Yesung langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa pamit.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya membasmi hama yang sudah mengetahui rahasiaku." Sungmin langsung saja tersentak. Dia tahu kalimat yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ditujukan padanya.

Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dari sofa yang tadi didudukinya dan berjalan menuju meja kerja miliknya. Sungmin mendecak kesal ketika mendengar suara langkah Kyuhyun yang semakin besar. Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sungmin rasanya ingin langsung keluar dari meja ini dan langsung menyerang Kyuhyun dengan pistol yang ada di tangannya, tapi, jika dia melakukannya, mungkin saja dia bisa melumpuhkan Kyuhyun, tapi bagaimana jika laki-laki itu memanggil anak buahnya? Ingat? Pulau ini sudah menjadi wilayah kekuasan Cho itu secara penuh. Sungmin sangat kalah jumlah untuk saat ini.

Sungmin sekali lagi mendecak kesal. Dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan kemudian dia sudah memustuskan sesuatu. Dengan cepat Sungmin menggerakkan dirinya keluar dari bawah mejanya itu, dan ketika Kyuhyun hendak menembaknya, Sungmin berguling untuk menghindar dan ketika dia berhenti, Sungmin langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan menembaki pundak kiri laki-laki itu. Ketika Kyuhyun terjatuh berlutut memegangi pundak kirinya, Sungmin dengan cepat menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari ke arah jendela kaca yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Kemudian Sungmin menabrakkan dirinya ke jendela kaca itu dan terjun ke bawah. Untung saja lokasi dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun berada di lantai dua, atau mungkin Sungmin tidak akan mendapati dirinya berani melakukan hal ini.

Sungmin sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika dirinya tidak mendarat dengan mulus di tanah dengan kedua kakinya. Badannya terantuk di tanah dengan pecahan-pecahan kaca yang lumayan banyak terdapat di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan kini pecahan kaca itu membuat luka yang mengeluarkan darah, tapi Sungmin hanya sebentar dengan itu. Dia segera bangkit dan berusaha untuk berlari menjauh dari rumah ini. Tujuannya sekarang adalah menuju pelabuhan dan mencuri salah satu kapal untuk keluar dari pulau ini.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening ketika selama dalam perlariannya, dia sama sekali tidak mendapati anak buah Kyuhhyun yang berusaha menghadangnya dan menyerangnya. Dari tadi dalam masa perlariannya sangat mulus, tidak ada satupun kendala apalagi ketika dia sudah berada di pelabuhan. Pelabuhan itu kosong dan tidak ada satupun yang menjaganya. Well, hal ini tentu saja membuat kecurigaan Sungmin semakin besar, tapi dia lebih fokus untuk melarikan diri dan memberitahukan berita yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut Kyuhyun sendiri pada atasannya. Setidaknya pada rekan-rekan sekerjanya.

Sungmin dengan cepat melangkahkan kainya menuju salah satu kapal dan segera menuju urang kendalinya dan menjalankan kapal itu pergi meninggalkan secara perlahan pulau ini tanpa dia sadari memang itulah yang ditunggu dan diingin oleh seseorang yang tak lain pemilik pulau ini sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun.

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun dengan teropong yang ada di tangannya tersenyum melihat ke arah Sungmin yang kini sudah semakin jauh ke lautan sedangkan Ryeowook yang ada di sampingnya hanya mengerutkan kening. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apalagi yang dipikirkan oleh atasannya ini dengan membiarkan musuh bebas yang tentu saja bisa menghalangi dan menghancurkan rencananya sendiri.

"Kau tenang saja. Hama itu tidak akan pernah menggagalkan rencanaku. Yang dia lakukan malah akan membuat manusia-manusia itu semakin mendukung rencana yang telah kususun selama bertahun-tahun ini," ucap kyuhyun masih mengamati sambil menyeringai.

Ryeowook hanya bisa diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Untuk apa dia protes? Yang terjadi sudah terjadi, kan? Dan yang pasti Ryeowook yakin satu ha bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun akan terjadi, karena laki-laki itu tidak pernah salah, tidak pernah meleset akan apa yang sudah diprediksinya.

.

.

.

Kini Sungmin sudah berhasil sampai di pelabuhan Seoul tanpa masalah apapun. Dia dengan cepat memarikirkan kapal yang baru saja dicurinya dan dengan cepat keluar dari kapal itu sebelum ada seseornag yang tahu bahwa ada kapal yang masuk secara ilegal ke daerah pelabuhan ini dan dialah pengemudinya. Sungmin dengan lincah menyelinap di antara para pekerja pelabuhan ini dan dengan waktu yang singkat tanpa ketahuan kini dia sudah berada di luar dari pelabuhan. Dirinya kini berada di jalan yang cukup besar dan juga ramai. Segera saja dia berusaha untuk mencari taksi untuk mengantarnya ke suatu tempat yang dimana biasa dia gunakan bersama rekan-rekan sekerjanya untuk berunding satu sama lain.

Kini Sungmin sduah berhasil mendapatkan sebuah taksi dan dia segera memberikan alamat dimana dia harus diantarkan sekarang. ak menunggu lama kini Sungmin sudah sampai. Dia segera memberikan bayarannya dan keluar dari taksi itu. Kini matanya menatap ke arah sebuah rumah minimalis yang sederhana. Sungmin segera melangkahkan masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah itu. Ketika berada di depan pintu dari rumah itu, Sungmin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menarik keluar sebuah kartu yang kemudian kartu itu digesekkan di salah satu spot pada pintu itu dan kemudian pintu itu langsung terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sebelumnya tentu saja dia menutup kembali pintu yang terbuka itu. Di dalam rumah ini suasananya sangat sepi. Bahkan tidak terlihat ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini, tapi Sungmin tampak tetap lebih masuk lagi ke dalam rumah ini. Kini dia melangkah dirinya naik ke anak tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Sungmin terus saja melangkah kakinya sampai dia berada kini di depan kamar yang berada paling pojok belakang dari lantai dua rumah ini. Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama seperti pintu masuk yang sebelumnya. Digesekkannya kartu miliknya di salah satu spot dan kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan banyak orang yang sedang berbincang satu sama lain.

"Yo! Sungmin! Lama sekali kau sudah tidak pernah berkumpul dengan kami!" seru salah seorang dari mereka, rekan-rekan sekerja Sungmin.

"Aku membawa berita yang cukup mengagetkan," ucap Sungmin sama sekali tidak membalas salam yang diberikan padanya.

Semua yang ada di sana langsung terdia. Sungmin segera menutup pintu kamar itu dan berjalan mendekat ke arah rekan-rekannya. Dia meletakkan sebuah alat perekam di atas meja yang diduduki melingkar oleh teman-temannya.

"Ini adalah pembicaraan yang berhasil kurekam antara buruan kita, Cho Kyuhyun dengan kakaknya, Kim Yesung," ucap Sungmin yang tidak seorangpun berani menginterupnya. Sungmin lalu segera menyalakan alat perekam itu.

"_Baiklah kita langsung saja masuk ke intinya," ucap Yesung,"kenapa kau bisa meluncurkan satelit-satelit itu tanpa ada kendala sama sekali? Kenapa bisa pemerintah di sini bahkan pemerintah negara lainnya tidak melarangmu? Aku tahu itu bukan karena kau adalah organisasi militer rahasia milik negara ini." Kali ini Yesung memasang wajah datar dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam._

_Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang melebarkan seringai miliknya. "Aku hanya menawari mereka sesuatu yang tidak mereka bisa raih saat ini tanpa campur tanganku." _

_Yesung dan juga Sungmin yang mendengar pembicaraan itu langsung saja mengerutkan kening mereka. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun mudah tercerna, hanya saja kesannya terlalu ambigu dan memiliki banyak arti._

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yesung serius. _

"_Aku hanya menawari mereka sebuah senjata yang akan membuat mereka menang dari negara yang mereka perangi saat ini. Senjata yang tidak akan bisa dihentikan dengan cara apapun kecuali oleh diriku sendiri. Senjata itu ada di luar kendali semua manusia di dunia ini. Hanya aku yang memiliki remotenya," ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang semakin melebar. _

"Perang? Dia bilang peluncuran satelit yang digunakannya untuk membantu salah satu pihak yang sedang berperang untuk bisa menang?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Tapi dia juga bilang tidak ada pemerintah yang melarangnya meluncurkan satelit itu karena pemerintah itu sendiri mendukungnya agar bisa menang perang, kan?" ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kalau tidak salah dia pernah melakukan salah satu peluncurannya di laut bebas daerah milik KorSel, tapi pemerintah kita tidak melarangnya, kan? Kenapa? Memangnya kita sedang dalam perang? Dengan negara apa?" salah satu dari mereka berucap kembali.

"Korea utara. Itu hanya dugaanku, tapi mungkin pemerintah bekerja sama dengan Kyuhyun untuk mengalahkan Korea Utara. Kau tahu seberapa menjengkelkannya negara itu, kan? Mereka selalu melakukan penyerangan terhadap kita padahal kita tidak pernah mengapa-ngapai mereka," ucap seorang dari mereka.

"Kau benar! Kita bisa menghancurkan negara sialan yang sok itu! Mungkin ini yang pemerintah tutupi dari kita, tapi kenapa pemerintah tidak membocorkannya saja? Malah kita semua akan mengapreasinya dengan sangat bagus, kan?" ucapan ini mulai sangat seperti memprovokasi.

"Ya. Tentu saja kita akan sangat mendukungnya." lalu Sungmin bisa merasakan aura yang ada di ruangan ini berubah. Masing-masing dari rekan-rekannya kini menyeringai.

Apa-apaan dengan semua manusia-manusia yang ada di sini? Mereka seperti jelmaan iblis karena keegoisan mereka dan ketakutan mereka terhadap sesuatu yang bernama kematian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kali ini. Someone is watching me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuisance**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Crime/Tragedy**

**Sumarry: Laki-laki itu gila. Hanya karena dia sudah bosan dengan dunia bisnis yang digelutinya, dia mengumpulkan semua rekan bisnisnya dalam sebuah perjalanan kapal pesiar mewah dengan iming-iming bisa mendapatkan salah satu saham perusahaan super kayanya, tapi dibalik itu dia berniat untuk menenggelamkan semua manusia-manusia itu ke dasar laut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Sungmin pulang ke apartemen yang jarang ditinggalinya dengan kepala yang sakit, pusing, nyut-nyutan dan sebagainya. Dengan asal-asalan dia melempar tas miliknya dan juga jaket yang dipakainya ke atas tempat tidur miliknya. Dia kemudian menghantamkan dirinnya ke tempat tidurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya sendiri seraya menghelah napas berat beberapa kali.

Apa yang terjadi tadi benar-benar diluar apa yang diperkiraan Sungmin. Sangat diluar perkiraan Sungmin. Dirinya dan juga mereka adalah orang yang bekerja menuntas kejahatan, tapi kenapa teman-temannya kini membela Cho gila itu dengan antusias sekali. Padahal misi mereka dikirim kemari adalah untuk menangkap Cho itu dan mengagalkan rencananya.

Sungmin duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia juga berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya kembali dan kembali berpikir jernih lalu memikirkan rencana barunya. Apapun kendala yang dialaminya sekarang tidak akan membuatnya gagal untuk gagal dalam misi yang sudah diberikan tanggung jawab untuknya, tapi kemudian sebuah gagasan tiba-tiba melintas di dalam pikirannya dan membuatnya kini menjadi panik dan sakit kepala kembali.

Jika saja Sungmin memberitahukan perkembangan rahasia yang diketahuinya akan rencana dibalik peluncuran satelit-satelit itu, apakah atasannya yang ada di Amerika tidak akan berubah menjadi seperti teman-teman rekannya? Apa nantinya atasannya akan tetap mendukungnya untuk menangkap Cho Kyuhyun atau malah mengatakan misi ini selesai dan berbalik berpihak pada Kyuhyun? Apalagi setahunya, Amerika cukup banyak negara yang memusuhinya dan berpotensi untuk terjadi perang.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin berusaha untuk mengatur kembali emosi dan juga napasnya yang kembali memburu. Sungmin dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara ribut-ribut, seperti suara ketokan, tapi bukan berasal dari pintu kamar miliknya, melainkan dari jendela kaca yang berada tak jauh di samping kanannya. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika mengetahui bahwa yang mengunjunginya adalah salah satu rekannya yang seharusnya tidak ditugaskan di negara ini dan berhubungan dengan misi menangkap Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kemudian berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan oleh Cho Kyuhyun itu," ucap rekannya itu, laki-laki berambut blonde, Lee Hyukjae tapi lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Eunhyuk.

"Apa itu memberi dampak buruk bagi kita?" tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mengangguk sekilas. "Ya. Kupikir hanya tinggal beberapa dari kita saja yang setidaknya masih berpikir rasional untuk tidak mendukung rencana Cho Kyuhyun walaupun itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan dan menguntungkan kita."

"Kau tahu jika rencana itu pasti hanya sebuah cover. Pasti dia punya rencana licik yang lebih berbahaya lagi dan akan membahayakan kita semua," ucap Sungmin.

"Kau benar. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Bahkan atasan kita saja sudah mengalihkan kita ke tugas lainnya. Mereka menutup kasus tentang Cho Kyuhyun itu," ucap Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menghelah napas. "Berapa orang yang masih seperti dirimu?"

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir. Dia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia agak ragu. "Kau akan kaget ketika mendengar berapa total mereka."

"Katakan saja," ucap Sungmin memaksa.

"Kurang dari lima orang. Setidaknya empat orang dan itu sudah termasuk kita," ucap Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tampak merasakan kepalanya mendadak pusing lagi. Dipijatnya pelipis miliknya. "Itu angka yang sangat rendah."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Maaf jika apa yang akan kukatakan akan menyingungmu, tapi apa kau yakin dirimu dan dua orang lain yang tersisa tidak terpengaruh rencana Cho Itu? Apa kalian sekarang hanya berpura-pura untuk menjebakku? Maaf, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun termasuk dirimu, Eunhyuk. Aku benar-benar minta maaaf," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Ini memang pasti berat untuk laki-laki itu untuk percaya lagi pada orang-orang di sekitarnya ketika dia sudah dihianati oleh rekan kerjanya dalam kasus ini. Eunhyuk mengerti dan Sungmin adalah salah satu orang yang pernah menyelamatkannya dari suatu hal. Untuk sebab itu, bagaimanapun keadaan dunia ini, bagaimanapun ketika waktu datang dan Sungmin akan benar-benar dipojokkan, dia berjanji akan terus ada di sana ketika Sungmin membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya. Aku tahu untuk saat ini pasti sulit bagimu lagi untuk percaya pada orang, tapi jika kau memang dalam keadaan susah, kau berhak untuk memanggilku. Aku akan selalu ada untuk membantumu. Akh, sebenarnya dua orang lainnya juga akan selalu berada di balik layar untuk membantumu Sungmin. Kau hanya perlu percaya akan hal itu saja untuk sekarang," ucap Sungmin dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibicarakan di sini. Aku undur diri dulu Sungmin. Aku berharap yang terbaik padamu," ucap Eunhyuk dan kemudian dia pergi dari apartemen Sungmin.

Setelah kepergian Eunhyuk, Sungmin bisa merasakan setidaknya dia merasa lebih legah ketika ada orang yang percaya padanya dan setidaknya untuk saat ini berpihak padanya. Sungmin tersenyum ketika masih ada orang yang peduli padanya, dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Dirinya akan mati-matian membuka rencana Sungmin dan memenjarakan orang gila itu. Orang gila yang entah kenapa dengan mudahnya memanipulasi rata-rata manusia yang ada di sini dengan aksi dan pemikirannya yang esentrik.

Sungmin sampai kini masih heran kenapa Kyuhyun bisa begitu banyak dukungan. Kenapa bisa Kyuhyun terpilih menjadi anggota atau bisa dibilang ketua badan intelegent negara jika orang itu gila. Atau mungkin sebelum terpilih dia berpura-pura menjadi anak baik dan tidak menunjukkan tabiat aslinya, tapi dia sudah mulai mengeluarkan tabiat aslinya ketika dalam tugas. Dia memang memberantas kejahatan, tapi dia membunuh orang dalam jumlah yang besar astaga.

Bahkan ketika hukum di Cina menetapkan bahwa orang yang koruptor ketika kedapatan akan di hukum mati, semua dunia menuai protes akan hal itu karena merebut hak asasi manusia. Banyak dari orang-orang yang ada di dunia belahan lain yang melakukan aksi protes, lalu kenapa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menuai protes dan gunjingan? Dia bahkan kelihatan seperti seorang pahlawan. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Sungmin jijik.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi selain itu," ucap Sungmin seraya menghelah napas kembali. Dia menutup kedua matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Ketika dia membuka mata kembali, kelihatan sekali tatapan tajam, dendam, liar, tidak ada rasa takut yang terselip di sana. Sungmin siap untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun. Jika perlu, untuk menghentikan semua ini, dia akan mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan membunuh Kyuhyun secara langsung.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menghentikan aksinya," ucap seseorang dalam sebuah mobil hitam yang tepatnya duduk di area kemudi.

Laki-laki berambut blonde itu, Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum. "Walaupun aku berusaha dia tidak akan mendengarkannya. Kau tahu kalau Sungmin sangat keras kepala, kan?"

"Kau benar. Kenapa aku bisa lupa, ya?" ucap orang itu.

"Kau terlalu lama tidak bertemu dengannya, Donghae."

"Benar juga. Semua orang berubah dan kita tidak bisa memprediksinya."

"Tidak masalah. Yang penting selama kita berpihak padanya, kupikir itu sudah cukup membantunya."

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang dari jauh pelabuhan yang kemarin dikunjunginya itu. Dia bisa melihat bahwa pelabuhan ini kelihatan lebih ramai dari yang biasanya, tapi sekaligus kelihatan sepi. Pasalnya memang banyak manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang di sana, tapi mereka semua diam. Terlalu takut untuk berbicara dan mendapatkan hukuman dari seseorang yang berpakian hitam yang berdiri dekat salah satu kapal besar yang membawa puluhan kontener yang belum diturunkan.

Sungmin dengan berani berjalan lebih masuk ke dalam pelabuhan itu. Para pekerja yang ada di sana tanpa kaget ketika melihat ada orang asing yang melintasi mereka, tapi yang mereka lakukan hanya bisa diam dan berpura-pura untuk tidak melihat. Mereka menganggap Sungmin tidak ada dan kembali bekerja seperti yang seharusnya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Kim Yesung," ucap Sungmin saat sampai dan saling bertatapan dengan laki-laki berpakian hitam itu, Kim Yesung.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Aku berharap tidak akan ada yang membuat kesalahan di sini dan mengangguku di ruanganku," ucap Yesung tegas dan para bawahannya hanya bisa setuju dengan mengangguk singkat.

Yesung mulai melangkah ke suatu tempat yang diikuti Sungmin dari belakang. Yesung melangkah menuju salah satu rumah kecil yang ada di dalam pelabuhan itu yang digunakan sebagai gudang kecil untuk barang-barang yang tidak terpakai. Rumah kecil itu kelihatannya seperti definisi yang baru saja kukatakan dengan keadaannya yang sangat kumuh, tapi ketika kau masuk ke dalam dan menuju ruang bawah tanah rahasianya, kau akan menarik perkataan itu.

Yesung mengajaknya ke salah satu ruangan bawah tanah yang memiliki penjagaan yang paling ketat dengan pintu besinya yang sangat besar dan juga dengan berbagai keamanan lainnya. Ketika sudah berada di dalam, mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan dengan sebuah meja yang menjadi penghalang mereka.

"Apa benar kau adalah orang yang memberikan request pada atasanku dengan nama Jeremy untuk menyelidiki Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

"Kau benar. Akulah yang memberikan request pada badan intelengentmu untuk menyelidiki Cho Kyuhyun lebih dalam," ucap Yesung. Dia diam sebentar dan menikmati kopi hitamnya sebelum menjadi dingin yang entah kenapa sudah tersedia dari tadi di atas meja itu.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan adikku? Aku cukup kagum padamu karena kau bisa membuat Kyuhyun meyelamatkanmu dari kapal itu dengan hanya mengira kau adalah orang innocent di tengah-tengah penjahat-penjahat itu. Dia bahkan menganggapmu orang biasa, dan tidak bisa menebak kau salah satu anggota CIA yang membuntutinya jika kau tidak menunjukkannya sendiri," ucap Yesung kembali kali ini dengan sebuah seringai yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Sungmin dan dijengkelnya karena sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Mungkin memang Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersaudara walaupun marga keluarga mereka tidak sama. Itu bisa dipalsukan untuk suatu maksud, kan?

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Aku yakin bukan hanya semata-mata Kyuhyun punya pekerjaan lain yang bertugas untuk membasmi orang-orang yang melanggar peraturan seperti armdealer sepertimu," ucap Sungmin.

"Kau benar. Tentu saja alasannya berhubungan dengan satelit yang diluncurkan Kyuhyun. Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar berita tentang satelit itu ketika kau berada di ruang kerja Kyuhyun bersama dengan diriku, kan? Alasannya karena tentu saja aku ingin selamat bodoh. Aku tidak ingin mati apalagi di tangan adikku yang sangat bodoh itu," jelas Yesung.

"Dia bilang akan menggunakan satelit itu untuk negara yang berperang dan negara yang berperang itu pasti hanya dalam skala yang kecil. Kau masih bisa mengungsi ke negara lainnya. Apa maksudmu kau ingin selamat?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau tidak berpikir dia hanya akan melakukan hal itu, kan? Ketika banyaknya satelit yang diluncurkannya yang secara tidak langsung dia pengendali bumi ini dari atas. Apa kau pikir orang tipe seperti Kyuhyun hanya akan mengabulkan permintaan egois segelintir orang dan mendapatkan uang? Hanya itu saja alasannya meluncurkan satelit-satelit itu? Aku sudah mengenalnya lama dan dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan sangat menguntungkannya," ucap Yesung panjang lebar.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu?"

"Intinya dia ingin menghancurkan dunia ini. Hari terakhir untuk dunia ini yang akan diciptakan oleh kedua tangannya, oleh seorang manusia. Kau pikir aku punya tempat untuk melarikan diri ketika adikku yang bodoh itu akan melakukan ambisinya yang sudah direncanakannya dari dulu?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka Sungmin bisa kembali menyusup ke sini tanpa membuat para bawahannya tahu dan ribut, tapi hal itu tidak sampai membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Dia malah sudah memprediksi hal ini. Laki-laki itu memang penuh dengan kejutan. Sifat keras kepalanya. Pertemuan tidak terduga di atas kapal pesiar bangsat itu, anggota keluarga yang merupakan kriminal, anggota CIA yang bisa-bisanya tidak diketahuinya dan mengelabuinya. Laki-laki itu memang spesies yang sangat langkah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berani ke sini kembali," ucap Kyuhyun seraya memekarkan seringainya. "Apa kau tidak takut akan kubunuh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dengan satelitmu itu, kau tidak ingin menjadi antek-antek negara-negara yang berperang saja hanya untuk mendapatkan uang mereka, kan? Kau punya rencana yang lebih licik, kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

"Hmm… rencana apa yang kau bicarakan Sungmin? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," tanya Kyuhyun padahal dia sudah tahu rencana apa yang dimaksud Sungmin.

"Kau ingin menghancurkan dunia ini dengan semua satelitmu," jawab Sungmin dengan nada yang lebih sinis dan tatapan yang sangat tajam untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak percaya kau sudah tahu sampai sana. Bagaimana menurutmu rencanaku yang sangat agung?"

Sungmin sudah tidak tahan dengan gelagak Kyuhyun yang terkesan sangat santai apalagi ini mengenai nyawa seluruh umat manusia. Orang itu benar-benar gila dan tidak punya hati. Sungmin bahkan merasa orang yang ada di depannya ini bukan lagi manusia, tetapi jelmaan iblis yang tidak berperasaan.

"Kau pikir manusia itu apa? Kau pikir dirimu itu siapa sampai berhak mengambil nyawa mereka? Mereka punya nyawa yang tidak bisa dibeli dan tidak bisa kau ganti! Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Memangnya mereka pernah salah apa padamu hah!" seru Sungmin sangat keras. Kini dia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Dia malah berbicara kembali seperti berusaha untuk menyulut kemarahan Sungmin menjadi lebih besar lagi. "Mereka hanya bidik catur yang akan tersingkir ketika aku sudah tidak menyukai dan memerlukan mereka, Lee Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang bidik catur? Kau pikir manusia, kita ini apa, hah?!" seru Sungmin keras.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menghilangkan seringainya dan memasang wajah datar. Dia kelihatan menjadi lebih sadis dan mengerikan lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jauh dengan seringai liciknya.

"Aku membenci semua yang berdiri di bumi ini. Dan aku akan menghancurkan mereka satu persatu. Membuat mereka berpikir bahwa awalnya aku berpihak padanya tapi kemudian mereka akan sangat kaget ketika mengetahui aku berkhianat. Bagus, kan? Dengan begitu aku bisa melihat ekspresi lucu mereka yang tampak sangat putus asa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review~~**

**Guest : **Makasih sudah menyukai ff buatanku XD ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf ya kalau kelamaan

**EVIL **: Ini sudah lanjut Terima kasih sudah menyukainya dan semoga chpt kali ini cukup memuaskan :D

**Kikyu RKY: **Well, mereka berdua licik. Untuk mencapai ambisi mereka apapun akan mereka lakukan. Tak peduli jika harus mempermainkan ketakutan manusia yang ada disekitar mereka menjadi senjata ini sudah lanjut. Smoga menyukainya~~

**Phia89 : **Maaf, singkat banget. Ini sudah lebih panjang. Sudah lebih puas dan ceritanya lebih bagus dr chpt sebelumnya? Jika belum chpt dpn akan diusahakan lebih baik :D

**sissy : **haha iya. Soalnya memang dibutuhkan untuk jalan cerita ini ;3

**Anonymouss : **Haha… ndk juga kok. Hanya temanku yang melihatku menulis dan membuatku risih saja haha… Kyu? Antara mungkin dan tidak hehe *plakk* ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya!

**Vicky98Amalia : **ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya!

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuisance**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Crime/Tragedy**

**Sumarry: Laki-laki itu gila. Hanya karena dia sudah bosan dengan dunia bisnis yang digelutinya, dia mengumpulkan semua rekan bisnisnya dalam sebuah perjalanan kapal pesiar mewah dengan iming-iming bisa mendapatkan salah satu saham perusahaan super kayanya, tapi dibalik itu dia berniat untuk menenggelamkan semua manusia-manusia itu ke dasar laut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya lagi yang ada sendiri di sana, Yesung sama sekali tidak merasa panik atau marah. Dia bahkan lebih memilih untuk kembali terus meminum dan menghabiskan segelas kopinya. Pengunjung tiba-tiba itu semakin berjalan mendekati Yesung. Ketika tepat berada di samping Yesung, dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku celananya dan meletakkanya di sisi kiri kepala Yesung.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau bisa sampai nyasar ke sini apalagi dengan niatmu membunuhku? Aku yakin adikku yang bodoh itu walaupun dia membenciku, tapi dia tidak akan mengirim seseorang untuk membunuhku," ucap Yesung yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh orang itu.

Yesung meletakkan kembali kopi miliknya. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau mencari orang yang paling ingin kau jauhi?"

Orang itu tampak sama sekali tidak menjawab dan itu membuat Yesung sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaraannya. Dengan berani Yesung memegang pistol yang diarahkan kepadanya itu dengan kuat. Orang itu bahkan berusaha untuk menarik kembali senjatanya, tapi dia kalah tenaga dengan Yesung. Dengan satu kali tarikan, Yesung berhasil mendapatkan pistol itu dan kemudian kini dia mengarahkannya ke arah orang itu.

"Aku saat ini tidak suka bermain kasar. Jadi aku sarankan kau mengatakan apa tujuanmu kemari, Kim Ryeowook," ucap Yesung.

"Aku ke sini untuk memastikan kau sama sekali tidak menganggu rencana Tuanku, Yesung," ucap Ryeowook dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak mencampurinya ketika adik bodohku untuk berniat membuat kehancuran dunia dengan kedua tangannya. Aku akan mati dan aku masih belum menginginkan hal itu. Masih banyak hal keji lainnya yang masih ingin kulakukan. Aku tidak peduli jika kau sudah ingin mati, tapi tolong jangan bawa-bawa aku bersamamu," ucap Yesung memekarkan sebuah seringai.

Ryeowook mengertakkan giginya. "Apakah kau orang yang egois? Apa kau tidak merasakan bagaimana menderitanya Kyuhyun dari dulu sampai sekarang? Dan sekarang semua orang menyalahkannya pada dunia inilah yang salah! Semua orang menganggapnya orang yang paling jahat padahal dunia ini dan semua orang yang ada di dalamnyalah yang begitu jahat dan membuatnya menjadi monster menakutkan seperti sekarang!" seru Ryeowook.

Yesung kembali mengarahkan pistol ke arah Ryeowook setelah sebelumnya dia meletakkannya di atas meja miliknya. "Aku memang egois dan sayangnya aku tidak sama dengan adikku yang bodoh sehingga aku tidak paham apa yang dirasakannya dan aku tidak ingin merasakannya. Itu adalah hal yang terlalu menyebalkan untuk dilakukan. Jangan mentang-mentang aku kakaknya, dia saudaraku maka aku akan berbelas kasihan dan menyetujui semua rencana bodohnya yang ababil itu."

Tanpa terduga Yesung melepaskan sebuah peluru dan mengenai pundak kiri Ryeowook yang sontak membuatnya berteriak kesakita dan terjatuh berlutut ke lantai.

"Lagi pula Sungmin yang polos itu yang sama sekali belum tahu jati dirinya bagus sekali untuk dipermainkan. Tidakkah kau merasa seperti itu? Aku akan menjadi orang yang tertawa ketika dia syok mengetahui bahwa dia sejenis dengan kalian-kalian yang picik. Kalian yang monster buatan," ucap Yesung semakin memperlebar seringai liciknya.

"Kau!" teriak Ryeowook marah seraya memegang pundaknya yang tertembak dan mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak.

Yesung tertawa aneh, padahal tidak ada yang lucu."Aku memang jenis manusia yang kalian benci. Jenis manusia yang bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain seperti kalian dan aku sangat menikmatinya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua kesenangan itu terakhiri oleh rencana Kyuhyun. Akan kukatakan, rencana bunuh diri kalian tidak akan berhasil. Karena aku selalu selangkah di depan kalian dan kalian tidak pernah bisa mengejarku."

"Aku akan membuat kalian lebih menderita lagi dari sebelumnya," ucap Yesung.

Wjahanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ekspresinya menjadi sangat menakutkan dengan seringai langkah yang jarang digunakannya dan juga tawa ala orang sinting membuat Ryeowook sampai gemetaran dan sangat ketakutan melihat Yesung."Lebih menderita sebelum Kyuhyun menghancurkan dunia ini," ucap Yesung menggantungkan perkataannya, "kalau perlu jika kalian ingin mati, kematian kalian tidak perlu ditunda dengan menggunakan rencana Kyuhyun, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, monster cilikku."

Mendengar perkataan Yesung yang terkahir langsung membuat Ryeowook tidak sanggup lagi untuk satu ruangan dengan manusia sinting itu. Dia melemparkan bom asap yang sedari tadi disembunyinya dan ketika Yesung sama sekali tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya, Ryeowook langsung melarikan diri dari sana. Ternyata dugaannya akan Yesung selama ini memang benar.

Yesung bukan hanya orang yang menyandang identitas sebagai kakak Kyuhyun, tapi salah satu dari ilmuan sinting yang menjadikan manusia sebagai percobaan dan salah satunya adiknya sendiri dan juga dirinya sendiri. Yang membuat Kyuhyun berencana untuk membasmi semua orang yang sudah merusaknya dengan ide gila, dengan satelit kendali penuh miliknya untuk menghancurkan dunia ini dengan laser satelit nuklir miliknya.

"Kalian adalah manusia percobaanku yang tidak akan kubiarkan lepas begitu saja. Kalian tidak akan mati sebelum aku mati," ucap Yesung seraya tertawa kesetanan.

.

.

.

_We hate all over the world. We want to destroy the one that destroy us first. It is this world. We want to destroy this bullshit earth wiith all of the fucking human inside it._

_._

_._

_._

Eunhyuk sampai sekarang masih terlalu penasaran dengan latar belakang Kyuhyun. Mulai dari sejak kapan anak itu dilahirkan, dimana. Siapa orang tuanya. Bagaimana rangkaian kehidupannya untuk selanjutnya. Sejak kapan dia masuk ke militer. Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari militer, pemerintah negara ini untuk melakukan pembasmian yang sebetulnya itu adalah sangat melanggar aturan dan dia tidak dijatuhi hukuman mati, lalu satelit-satelit itu dan masih banyak lagi hal yang terlalu misteris yang ada dalam seorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk bukan orang yang terlalu pintar untuk menerobos masuk ke database negara untuk mendapatkan data-data rahasia milik Cho Kyuhyun, tapi beruntung dia seorang yang berasal dari devisi dan pekerjaan yang sama dengan Sungmin, jadi dia cukup banyak rekan-rekan pintar seperti Sungmin terutama dalam menghack data.

Dan matanya Eunhyuk cukup dibuat terbelak oleh data yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh salah satu rekannya yang terpercaya dan juga setidaknya tidak berada di pihak Kyuhyun. Tiga orang lainnya termasuk dirinya yang berpihak penuh pada Sungmin untuk saat ini.

Data yang dikirimkan pada Eunhyuk adalah sebuah foto yang Eunhyuk tahu betul itu adalah sebuah panti asuhan yang sudah lama sekali ditinggalkan tidak digunakan sama sekali setelah ketahuannya adalah praktek ilegal yang dilakukan pada anak-anak panti asuhan yang ada di sana. Percobaan manusia yang entah mengjasilkan berapa banyak anak tidak bersalah yang mati, dan juga menghasilkan anak-anak dengan kelainan yang kemudian pada saat itu mereka disebut monster. Sebuah panti asuhan yang dulunya terletak jauh di pedalaman Rusia.

Monster-monster cilik itu diyakini sudah dimusnahkan oleh sebuah senjata khusus, dimana akhirnya mereka bisa mati, karena sebelumnya diciptkanannya senjata khusus itu, monster-monster cilik itu sama sekali tidak bisa mati walaupun diri mereka ditembak, bagian tubuh mereka dipotong atau yang lainnya. Sel tubuh mereka akan dengan cepat berproduksi dan menutup kembali luka yang ada, bahkan bagian yang terpotong akan dengan mudah tumbuh kembali seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada diri monster-monster cilik itu.

Mereka adalah manusia abadi bisa dikatakan. Manusia yang cocok sekali untuk dijadikan senjata biologis dalam perang. Mereka tidak bisa mati kawan. Mereka akan menjadi tentara yang terkuat, tapi setelah berbagai revolusi terjadi di negara Rusia tersebut, percobaan keji itu terhentikan dan monster-monster cilik yang tersisa dibasmi langsung, tapi kenyataan yang ada tidak seperti itu karena data-data anak yang dijadikan percobaan kini ada tepat di depan mata Eunhyuk, dilayar laptop miliknya dan salah satunya dia mendapati sebuah foto anak-anak dengan nama di sampingnya, orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Mereka masih ada? Dan salah satunya adalah rekan kita, Lee Sungmin?" ucap Eunhyuk tidak percaya melihat ke data-data anak-anak yang dijadikan percobaan. Apalagi dia semakin membelakkan matanya ketika melihat foto dan nama Kyuhyun kecil.

"Ini gawat. Kupikir Sungmin adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak dekat untuk terpengaruh Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya dia malah yang paling dekat dan paling mudah untuk dihasut untuk saat ini."

.

.

.

Kedua orang itu masih saling menatap dengan tatapan sinis dan tidak berbicara cukup lama seperti yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Baik Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin bersiaga dengan pistol yang masing-masing mereka genggam dan mereka sembunyikan.

Tanpa aba-aba, tapi mereka tampak dengan serentak mulai bergerak kemudian saling menembaki satu sama lain. Ruangan ini dalam waktu sekejap saja langsung menjadi sangat berantakan dan juga kacau dan hal itu tidak luput juga oleh kedua orang yang ada di dalamnya. Baju mereka beberapa bagian tersobek karena terkena peluru satu sama lain. Bahkan ada beberapa dari peluru itu yang mengenai tubuh mereka masing-masing, tapi peluru yang tertanam di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka tidak bisa membuat mereka cukup merasa sakit dan berhenti untuk kembali saling menyerang terus menerus sampai sebuah pemandangan terhadap satu sama lain membuat mereka berhenti bergerak, menyerang satu sama lain dan hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat kaget atau bahkan kalut.

'Little Monster?' batin Kyuhyun terkaget saat dia melihat ke arah luka Sungmin yang tertutup dengan sangat cepat dan hal itupun tidak luput dari Sungmin. Dia terkaget mengetahui Kyuhyun juga memiliki keistimewaan seperti dirinya.

"Kau! _Little Monster_?!" seru Sungmin, "Jadi ini alasanmu kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan dunia ini? Hanya untuk alasan sepele yang sudah lama terkubur dalam diri kita?"

"Mereka adalah manusia yang picik, keji, biadap. Kanapa kau melindungi mereka? Kita sama! Seharusnya kita bekerja sama untuk bersama-sama menghancurkan manusia-manusia, dunia ini yang sudah merusak kita menjadi seperti ini!" balas Kyuhyun tidak kalah kerasnya dan marah ketika mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

Sngmin mendecak kesal. "Hanya itu alasanmu? kau kekanak-kanakan sekali. Itu sudah lewat berpuluh tahun dan buktinya kita bisa membaurkan? Kenapa tidak tetap seperti ini? Kenapa kau ingin merusak dan melibatkan mereka yang tidak bersalah sama sekali? Kau terlalu terbawa-bawa akan masa lalumu sampai sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun. Berhenti bersikap konyol seperti ini."

"Atau," Sungmin mengangtungkan perkataannya,"Kau melakukan itu semua untuk bebas dari pengamatan kakakkmu, kan? Alasan kau melakukannnya karena kau terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi kakakmu yang bahkan lebih gila darimu, kan? Awal dari kenapa kita menjadi seperti ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**balasan review~**

**Anonymouss : **Kyuhyun jahat ada alasannya kok dan jika diperhatikan lebih baik dia itu tidak lain hanyalah korban dr orang gila dan jahat sesungguhnya ;) yesung sdh muncul sebelumnya, tapi eunhyuk dan juga Donghae br muncul di chpt kemarin. Entahlah. Kyuhyun berubah pikiran atau tidak diikuti saja sampai fic ini mendekati tamat hehe *plakk* ini sudah dilanjut. Smoga menyukainya~

**sissy :** maaf tidak bisa dijawab dulu. Spoilernya ditunggu saja untuk chpt depannya ya

**Kyumin pu :** terima kasih sudah mereview ff ini. Maaf ngak bisa update kilat

**Phia89 :** Updateku kelamaan banget. Jadinya, jadi lupa. Maaf bngt (_ _ll) Kyu dan Min? Ya, bisa dibilang perang-perangan begitu hehe… *plakk* Maaf tapi chpt ini ndk adakyumin moment, hanya interaksi biasa saja.

**Deyerraa :** Makasih sudah mengatakan fic ini keren *hug* Akh, itu alasannya ada di sini kok. Kenapa bisa luka mereka berdua cepat banget sembuh. hehehe… ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya~

**Vicky98Amalia :** Ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya~

**rillakyuming97 :** Masa lalu Kyu udh ketahuan sedikit nih, tp sebetulnya malah menimbulkan lebih banyak pertanyaan lagi sih hehe *plakk* Kiss-nya masih belum dapat ide hiks. Tp smoga bs update dalam waktu dekat

** :** Makasih~ Inis udah dilanjut. Smoga menyukainya ~~~

**A/N : Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan mereview!~~ Maaf ceritanya tambah GaJe saja setiap chpternya (_ _lll) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuisance**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Crime/Tragedy**

**Sumarry: Laki-laki itu gila. Hanya karena dia sudah bosan dengan dunia bisnis yang digelutinya, dia mengumpulkan semua rekan bisnisnya dalam sebuah perjalanan kapal pesiar mewah dengan iming-iming bisa mendapatkan salah satu saham perusahaan super kayanya, tapi dibalik itu dia berniat untuk menenggelamkan semua manusia-manusia itu ke dasar laut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Menurutmu ini akan jadi pertanda baik atau pertanda buruk?" tanya seseorang dengan sebuah teropong di tangannya pada orang yang dengan santainya membaca buku di sampingnya. Orang yang memegang teropong itu warna rambutnya mencolok sekali, berwarna merah terang. Selain itu mereka berani sekali berada di salah satu atas gedung dan mengamati seorang yang berambut ikal coklat padahal kini mereka berada di pulau Jeju. Pulau kekuasaan orang berbahaya bernama Cho kyuhyun.

"Yang manapun tidak ada gunanya. Keduanya tidak akan menguntungkan kita selama mereka belum berniat untuk saling berhenti berargumen bodoh dan berhenti membuat rencana-rencana yang tidak kalah bodoh dan tidak bergunanya," ucap orang yang satunya yang selalu asyik membaca buku itu sedari tadi.

Laki-laki berambut merah mencolok itu tertawa mendengar perkataannya partnernya itu. "Perkataanmu menusuk seperti biasa, tapi kau memang benar. Apalagi Kyuhyun. Bodoh sekali gara-gara masa lalu dia ingin menghancurkan dunia. Sejak kapan ide konyol itu terselip di otak pintarnya?"

"Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan jika otaknya kacau begitu. Kau ingat apa yang dilakukan sebelum kita dilepas, kan?" tanya laki-laki yang satunya.

"Aku tahu betul dan tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Mungkin jika mereka tidak memberikan tawaran yang sangat mengiurkan itu, aku juga akan menjelma menjadi seperti mereka," jawab laki-laki yang berambut merah.

"Itulah yang membuat kita tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, walaupun akhirnya mereka akan mati di tangan kita berdua," ucap laki-laki seputih salju itu dengan sebuah seringai.

"Aku berharap itu yang akan terjadi dan bukan kebalikannya, Kim Kibum," ucap laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan sebuah seringai juga.

"Kau tahu prediksiku tidak pernah kalah akuratnya dengan milik Cho Kyuhyun itu, kan? Zhoumi," balas laki-laki seputih salju itu,Kibum pada partner kerjanya, Zhoumi.

Sesudah berkata hal seperti itu, Kibum tanpa aba-aba langsung meloncat dari atas gedung meninggalkan Zhoumi begitu saja yang masih harus membereskan barang yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk mengintai Kyuhyun. Ketika sudah selesai Zhoumi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua tampak sama sekali tidak takut ketika melompati gedung bertingkat lima itu tanpa alat bantu dan alat pengaman sama sekali. Mereka tidak takut menghantam besarnya gaya gravitasi yang berlawanan dengan mereka. Dengan hebat mereka mendarat di atas tanah dengan mantap dengan kedua kaki mereka.

Ada beberapa dari bagian tubuh mereka yang terbakar karena melawan gaya gravitasi, tapi itu tidak menjadi persoalan pada tubuh mereka. Luka bakar itu dengan cepat menghilang. Sepertinya kedua orang ini juga salah satu little monster yang ramai diperbincangkan itu, tapi mereka kelihatan seperti bukan kawan dari Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun walaupun mereka sejenis. Mereka terlihat seperti lawan yang sangat lapar untuk menghancurkan sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu lama mereka berlari menuju tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada. Dari tempat mereka berada sebelumnya tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya melewati beberapa blok deretan bangunan saja, kurang lebih tiga blok maka mereka akan sampai dikediaman khusus, markas khusus tempat kedua lawan mereka berada dan masih saling berkelahi satu sama lain dengan kekeras kepalaan mereka, ego mereka yang terlalu tinggi tanpa menyadari bahaya yang datang.

.

.

.

Disisi lain pada waktu yang bersamaan, Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun masih saling berdebat satu sama lain. Mereka juga tidak segan-segan untuk saling menyerang satu sama lain walaupun mereka tahu itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak berguna karena mereka adalah sesama makhluk percobaan yang diberinama monster-monster cilik atau lebih dikenal dengan istilah little monster. Makhluk yang tidak akan bisa mati karena ketika mereka terluka sel tubuh mereka akan dengan cepat memperbaiki dan menutup luka itu seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa terhadap mereka.

"Apapun perkataanmu, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Walaupun kau ternyata sama sepertiku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk menggagalkan rencana yang sudah kususun selama bertahun-tahun," ucap Kyuhyun seraya memekarkan sebuah seringai. Dia melemparkan pistol miliknya dengan kasar, kemudian tangan kanannya masuk saku celana miliknya dan mengambil sebuah remote kontrol.

Kyuhyun menekan salah satu tombolnya dan interior yang ada di dalam ruangan pribadi miliknya ini langsung berubah. ada sebuah televisi yang sangat besar yang muncul di tengah ruangan yang muncul dari atas plafon yang kini televisi besar itu menjadi sebuah penghalang antara Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. Televisi itu memiliki dua sisi, jadi Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin sama-sama bisa melihat apa yang ditayangkan dan itu membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Itu adalah sebuah gambaran sebuah kota yang bernama Venesia. tayangan itu langsung berubah menjadi sebuah gambaran satelit yang berada di luar bumi dengan bumi yang kelihatan jauh dari luar angkasa.

Sungmin langsung tahu betul apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia langsung berlari menuju Kyuhyun, tapi semua itu sia-sia. Kyuhyun bergerak lebih cepat memencet tombol yang ada pada remote itu. Sebuah tembakan yang berasal dari salah satu satelit milik Kyuhyun langsung terjadi dan itu terpampang dengan sangat jelas pada layar televisi yang ada.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat keadaan saat satelit itu menembakkan plasma nuklir pada kota Venesia itu secara live sedangkan Sungmin langsung terlihat sangat marah dan langsung menerjang Kyuhyun. Dia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah kepala Kyuhyun sedangkan yang disergap hanya tersenyum gila. Ketika Sungmin hendak melepaskan sebuah peluru masuk ke dalam kepala Kyuhyun, perhatiannya teralihkan ke arah kaca jendela yang tiba-tiba saja pecah dan menampakkan dua orang yang menyeringai ke arah mereka berdua.

"Halo, kawan-kawanku yang lama," ucap Kibum dengan wajah datar seraya melambaikan tangannya dengan santai ke arah Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun sedangkan Zhoumi lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan tayangan langsung penembakan plasma nuklir dari satelit milik Kyuhyun secara live.

"Whoa, ternyata kau tidak sabaran sekali Kyuhyun. Kau sudah mulai melancarkan salah satu tembakan nuklir dari satelit milikmu," ucap Zhoumi.

Sungmin dan juga kyuhyuh berdiri dan menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya.

"Kibum?" reaksi Sungmin.

"Zhoumi?" reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Tumben sekali kita bisa reunian seperti ini, tapi bukan itu alasan kami datang kemari," balas Kibum yang langsung mengeluarkan sebuah senjata khusus dari balik jaket hitam yang dikenakannya yang membuat Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun terbelak. Mereka bahkan kelihatan sedikit ketakutan melihat senjata khusus itu. Senjata yang dulu pernah menyerang mereka dan hampir merengut nyawa mereka. Senjata yang dimiliki oleh para executor yang bertugas untuk melenyapkan little monster yang ada sampai tidak tersisa.

Zhoumi juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan memekarkan sebuah seringai licik dibibirnya."Kami kini bukan little monster lagi, tapi sebagai executor."

Tanpa pandang bulu Kibum mengaktifkan senjata itu dan menembak ke arah Sungmin sedangkan Zhoumi mengincar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang melihat cahaya biru yang melesat ke arahnya langsung berlari dengan sangat kencang dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia berusaha untuk menghindari senjata mematikan yang akan membuatnya mati dan juga membalas Kibum dengan menembakinya dengan peluru yang biasa. Kibum hanya bisa menyeringai melihat ketidak berdayaan Sungmin dengan senjata yang sangat minim. dengan santai dia menembakkan laser biru itu ke arah datanganya peluru milik Sungmin dan peluru itu langsung habis terbakar tanpa tersisa ketika saling bertabrakan dengan laser biru dari senjata khusus itu.

Mereka berempat terus saja saling menyerang satu sama lain. Keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun, terlihat beberapa bagian tubuh mereka yang sudah mengenai laser biru itu dan sama sekali tidak bisa bergenerasi dengan cepat memperbaiki diri. Ada yang luka, mungkin ini tidak terlalu masalah, tapi yang parahnya ada yang terpotong oleh laser biru itu. Untung Kyuhyun yang terpotong dan tidak bisa tumbuh kembali secepat biasa adalah lengan kiri miliknya. Sedangkan bahu milik Sungmin tampak bolong. Mereka berdua, Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin tampak sudah kehabisan tenaga dalam menghadapi Kibum dan juga Zhoumi. Napas mereka ngos-ngosan dan terburu-buru.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar lagi pecahan kaca. Mereka kedatangan tamu lain lagi, tapi kali ini sepertinya bukan dari kalangan little monster karena Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun terlihat tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali.

Kedua pendatang baru lagi itu membawa senjata khusus yang sama seperti Kibum dan juga Zhoumi. Rupanya mereka juga adalah executor yang lain, tapi Kibum dan juga Zhoumi tidak kelihatan senang dengan kedatangan dua orang baru itu. Mereka lebih kelihatan takut akan dua pendatang baru itu. Zhoumi mengeluarkan bom asap dari tas miliknya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Semua pandangan menjadi sangat tertutup dan Sungmin serta Kyuhyun langsung melakukan hal itu untuk melarikan diri. Melawan dua executor saja hampir membuat mereka tidak bisa berkutip dan mati, apalagi melawan empat orang sekaligus. Diri mereka akan benar-benar kehilangan nyawa.

Ketika sudah hampir keluar dengan susah payah dari ruangan ini, Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun bisa melihat cahaya biru. Ada sebuah laser biru yang baru saja dilepaskan, tapi laser itu tidak ada yang menuju ke arah mereka, yang mereka dengar malah suara jeritan memilukan dari mulut Zhoumi. Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin mau tidak mau langsung bertambah takut. Dua pendatang itu, dua executor baru itu sepertinya memang asli seorang executor yang bukan seorang little monster yang masih lebih halus dalam menghadapi dan membunuh little monster lain yang diincar.

Kali ini Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun tidak mengangap diri mereka adalah musuh. Mereka malah cenderung kini untuk saling membantu. Dengan cukup susah payah akhirnya mereka sampai di pelabuhan dari pulau Jeju dengan kendaraan mobil milik Kyuhyun. Ketika keluar dari mobil itu, Sungmin membantu memapah Kyuhyun yang keadaannya notabene lebih para dari dirinya dengan bahunya yang masih dalam keadaan baik. Kyuhyun menyuruh atau lebih tepatnya memerintahkan Sungmin untuk menuju ke salah satu spot yang jika kau oran biasa maka kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Di spot itu terdapat sebuah kapal selam.

Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam tank kapal selam itu. Ketika berada di dalam mereka langsung terjatuh dan terduduk, menormalkan pernapasan mereka. Saat di dalam juga kapal selam itu bergerak dengan otomatis masuk ke dalam laut dan menuju sebuah tempat tertentu tanpa Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun yang mengemudinya.

Tanpa mereka sadar ternyata Kibum juga ikut naik ke atas kapal selam itu dan duduk dengan santai disamping Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin yang hampir seperti orang sekarat.

"Kau tahu, tipe executor yang ada, ada dua yaitu yang diambil dari para little monster itu sendiri dan yang memang asli seorang executor dari dulu. Yang paling parah adalah tipe yang kedua, karena mereka akan mengincar semua little monster bahkan yang satu devisi dengan diri mereka. Mereka tidak pernah main-main untuk menghapus semua keberadaan little monster secara sepenuhnya dari dunia ini," jelas Kibum dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Padahal Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin sama sekali tidak menanyainya apa-apa, tapi dengan Kibum yang menjelaskan hal itu dengan sendirinya itu artinya Kibum meminta mereka untuk berhati-hati, ekstra hati-hati jika perlu dan mungkin mereka akan menjadi sekutu dan kenyataan yang paling parah adalah kemungkinan Zhoumi yang terkena laser biru dari kedua executor itu sudah merenggut nyawa, tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

.

.

.

Di ruang pribadi milik Kyuhyun, asap tebal yang berasal dari bom asap milik Zhoumi perlahan sudah menipis bahkan hampir hilang sepenuhnya. Di sana masih ada dua executor itu bersama dengan Zhoumi yang tergeletak di lantai dengan bagian jantungnya yang bolong karena tembakan dari laser biru itu. Sudah dipastikan bahwa Zhoumi pasti sudah mati ketika jantungnya sudah diserang dan tidak berdenyut lagi.

Kedua orang itu tampak tidak terlalu berminat untuk langsung mengejar keberadaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan juga Kibum karena mereka yakin ketiga orang itu pasti sudah cukup jauh dari sini. Jadi mereka lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan tayangan televisi milik Kyuhyun yang menampilkan kota Venesia yang hancur lebur ketika mendapatkan serangan dari satu satelit milik Kyuhyun.

"Para little monster itu benar-benar selalu menyebarkan teror dimana-mana, ya," ucap salah satu executor itu, Heechul.

Dan perkataan dari Heechul disetujui oleh partnernya, Kangin."Ya, mereka memang adalah manusia yang selalu berbuat bodoh untuk mempertahankan nyawa mereka sendiri, kan? Bahkan dengan alasan bodoh seperti membalaskan dendam seseorang. Dari mana coba dia tahu? Orang yang dia balaskan dendam memangnya pernah menemuinya," ucap Kangin.

"Satu sudah tersingkirakan. Aku akan memburu kalian yang tersisa lagi, kalian yang tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini musnah sekali lagi. Kalian harus mati untuk mengembalikan dunia ini kejalan yang benar lagi," ucap Heechul dengan sebuah seringai dan mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan penuh ketidak tanggung jawaban akan kekacauan yang ada dan juga mayat Zhoumi yang dibiarkan begitu saja tergeletak di atas lantai itu.

Tidak ada yang sadar akan kejadian, perkelahian yang cukup membuat suara yang sangat ribut. Tidak ada seorangpun dari bawahan Kyuhyun yang tersebar di dalam markas ini yang menyadarinya. Mereka tidak sadar bos mereka kini sudah entah berada di mana. Tidak ada yang sadar. Atau ada yang membuat mereka tidak sadar sampai segitunya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review :**

**EvilPumpkinSmile : Kalau diperhatikan dengan baik Kyuhyun tidak jahat-jahat amat kok. Dia, kan begitu karena ada alasan yang jelas sekali ;)**

**Phia89 : Mereka terlalu keras kepala satu sama lain jadi ya proses mereka saling mengerti dan baikan juga ya agak lama ._.**

**sissy: Ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya~~**

**Vicky98Amalia : sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya~~**

**Deyerra : Well, setiap perbuatan pasti ada alasannya jadi sudah pasti Yesung melakukan hal itu juga ada asalan yang tersembunyi **

**pandagame : YA, Donghae termasuk yang berpihak pada Sungmin. terima kasih sudah membaca ff-ku menyukainy~**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan mereview.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuisance**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Crime/Tragedy**

**Sumarry: Laki-laki itu gila. Hanya karena dia sudah bosan dengan dunia bisnis yang digelutinya, dia mengumpulkan semua rekan bisnisnya dalam sebuah perjalanan kapal pesiar mewah dengan iming-iming bisa mendapatkan salah satu saham perusahaan super kayanya, tapi dibalik itu dia berniat untuk menenggelamkan semua manusia-manusia itu ke dasar laut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walaupun Eunhyuk tahu bahwa Sungmin bukan orang yang akan mudah berpihak pada Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas adalah orang yang jahat di sini, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk takut akan kemungkinan kedua yang mungkin saja terjadi walaupun presentasinya sangat kecil. Kini Eunhyuk bersama dengan partnernya Donghae sedang menuju perjalanan ke salah satu yang berpihak pada Sungmin, tepatnya mereka sedang ke sebuah laboratorium yang jika dilihat dari luar seperti sudah terbengkalai tidak digunakan lagi padahal sebetulnya di dalamnya masih ada orang yang mengunakannya dan dia adalah Shindong.

Tak menunggu lama mereka sampai di laboratorium itu. Pintu yang ada langsung terbuka otomatis dan donghae segera membawa mobil mereka masuk ke kawasan laboratorium dan memarkirkannya di depan pintu masuk utama. Kedua orang itu segera turun dan melewati pintu kaca otomatis. Ketika berada di dalam mereka sudah disambut dengan keberadaan, tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae menjadi kaget, tetapi dengan keberadaan seseorang yang asing tetapi mereka kenallah yang membuat mereka kaget. Keberadaan Kim Yesung yang ada di sini secara tiba-tiba membuatnya yang ada menjadi kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Akh, kalian datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Berhubung semua ini akan segera berakhir mungkin lebih baik jika aku mengaku dosa sebelum aku dipenjara atau bahkan dijatuhi hukuman mati," ucap Yesung ambigu dan sebuah senyuman yang sangat aneh.

Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae mengerutkan kening mereka dan menatap ke arah Shindong berusaha untuk mencari jawaban akan keanehan ini, tetapi Shindong kemudian hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah kalimat singkat,"lebih baik kita membicarakannya di dalam."

Shindong kemudian memimpin jalan di depan dan mereka kini sampai disebuah ruangan yang sepertinya dulu bekas ruang rapat oleh semua para ilmuan yang dulunya bekerja di dalam laboratorium ini. Shindong kemudian mempersilahkan ketiga orang lainnya untuk duduk bebas pada bangku-bangku kosong yang ada. Ketiganya duduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Untuk saat ini mulut mereka seperti terjahit rapi atau mereka tidak menemukan kata-kata cocok untuk dikeluarkan dari mulut mereka hingga Donghae sepertinya memilih untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari, Kim Yesung?" tanya Donghae. Walaupun dia sudah tahu, tapi dia ingin memastikannya kembali.

Yesung kembali lagi tersenyum aneh. "Sepertinya aku sudah mengatakannya pada saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Tapi sayangnya semua itu terlalu ambigu dan orang sepertimu kupikir akan semudah itu menyerahkan diri pada kami padahal sebelumnya kau berusaha keras untuk lari dari pandangan kami, armdealer yang agung," balas Eunhyuk. "Dan lagi apa maksudmu apanya yang akan segera berakhir?" ucap Eunhyuk kembali.

"_Little monster _tentu saja," ucap Yesung. "Berhubungmonster yang sudah kuciptakan akan segera berakhir jadi aku sudah tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lain lagi. Sudah saatnya aku menyerahkan diri, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengaku dosa dulu."

Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Aku yang membuat mereka sebelum mereka semua mati. Kau tahu panti asuhan yang di Rusia itu, kan? Anak-anak yang ada di sana awalnya dibuat untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh dengan kediktatoran seorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab tetapi ketika orang diktator itu berhasil ditangkap oleh kepolisian, panti asuhan itu ditinggalkan begitu saja bersama dengan anak-anak yang ada di dalamnya. Saat itu aku tidak tahu bahwa aku punya saudara, tetapi ternyata aku punya dari perkawinan kedua ayahku yang tidak ilegal. Istri kedua ayahku meninggal yang sudah pasti karena kesengajaan yang aku yakin berasal dari ibuku sedangkan dari perkawinan yang kedua ayahku ternyata melahirkan adik tidak sedarahku yaitu Kyuhyun yang ternyata merupakan salah satu penghuni dari panti asuhan itu," jelas Yesung.

"Saat itu aku masih muda tapi aku sudah diberikan kejeniusan yang luar biasa. Aku banyak bekerja menjadi kaki tangan langsung ilmuan-ilmuan terkenal. Dan ketika mengetahui bahwa adikku menjadi salah satu anak dipanti itu yangsudah pasti akan mati dalam beberapa waktu kedepan karena panti itu sudah diterbengkalai, aku jadi ingat dengan sebuah percobaan untuk membuat sebuah senjata biologis, membaut manusia menjadi daya tahan yang sangat kuat dan manusia itu nantinya akan bisa melawan kematiannya sendiri. Mungkin dengan percobaan itu adikku tidak akan mati dan dia bisa menikmati dunia ini dan tidak sengsara seperti waktu dia dilahirkan hingga dia berada di panti asuhan kejam itu. Pemikiran yang sangat dangkal, kan? Aku tidak sadar bahwa petisi yang kubuat itu membuat hidup anak-anak panti asuhan itu dan adikku sendiri menjadi lebih menderita dari sebelumnya. Mereka pasti berpikir lebih baik mereka mati saat itu daripada tetapi hidup dengan dijadikan percobaan tidak beradap." Yesung kemudian menutup kedua matanya dan dahinya yang tertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang terkepal. Dia terlihat benar-benar sangat menyesal akan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Benar-benar jauh dengan seorang _armdeale_r yang selama ini selalu diburu-buru oleh badan intelegent dunia.

"Lalu dari situlah tercipta _little monster_. Manusia hasil percobaan yang tidak bisa mati. Manusia abadi. Manusia yang berada di tengah-tengah kehidupan mati dan juga hidup. Senjata biologis yang bagus sekali untuk perang, tapi kalian tahu pada akhirnya percobaan ilegal itu ketahuan dan semua yang campur tangan di dalamnya di penjara, tetapi aku berhasil lolos tentu saja. Akhirnya mereka yang tahu berusaha untuk memusnahkan little monster yang ada. Dan lalu terciptalah sebuah senjata khusus dimana yang memegang senjata itu dan yang memusnahkan para little mosnter yang ada adalah para executor," jelas Yesung.

"Jadi karena itu kau memanggil kami ke sini Shindong?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya," jawab Yesung singkat.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah-" ucapan Eunhyuk yang tadnya tertuju pada Shindong tiba-tiba saja terputus ketika Yesung berbicara dengan sendirinya.

"Perannya di dunia ini akan segera habis seperti yang seharusnya terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Dan ketika ketiga orang itu sadar sepenuhnya, mereka melihat Yesung mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari balik lengan kemeja yang digunakannya dan tanpa bisa Eunhyuk ataupun Donghae mencegahnya kini Yesung sudah menusuk bilah pisau itu pada dirinya sendiri, tepatnya pada bagian jantungnya. Dan diri yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu terlemas jatuh ke atas lantai dan membuat keberadaan pisau itu semakin masuk karena ditekan oleh lantai.

Seorang Kim Yesung baru saja merengut nyawanya sendiri dan tidak membiarkan dirinya ditangkap dan dibunuh oleh mereka-mereka yang nantinya akan menangkapnya. Tidak membiarkan kenyataan yang ada semakin terungkap lagi dari mulutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat terjadi peperangan itu, Ryeowook sebetulnya berada di sana, hanya saja dia lebih memilih diam. salah satunya tentu saja dia tidak ingin keberadaannya sebagai salah satu little monster yang masih bertahan dalam pembasmian besar-besaran yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi dia hanya ingin kematiannya ditentukan oleh dirinya sendiri dan bukan oleh para _executor_-_executor_ yang berdarah dingin itu.

Sebetulnya anggap saja Ryeowook masih punya hati untuk hanya membunuh siapa saja yang bersalah. Salah satunya hal itu terjadi ketika dia masih bekerja menjadi kaki tangan Kyuhyun, dia membunuh hanya mereka para manusia-manusia yang diluarnya kelihatan legal tetapi di dalamnya adalah ilegal. Tapi berhubung sebentar lagi entah kapan dia akan ditemukan oleh executor itu, maka setidaknya dia mencoba hal baru yang tidak pernah dilakukannya dan Cuma kan dilakukannya kali ini saja dalam seumur hidupnya. Dia akan mencoba untuk membunuh teman serekannya yang tentu saja innocent. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya akan menjadi pengalamanannya yang pertama dan juga terakhir. Dan juga dia tidak ingin mati sendiri. Tidak salahkan jika dia berusaha untuk mencari teman-teman yang akan seperjalanan dengannya?

Tapi sebelum melakukan hal itu, dengan berhati-hati Ryeowook menghancurkan semua data yang ada, semua data milik Kyuhyun. Walaupun kelihatan sepele, tapi untuk kedepannya pasti data itu akan disalah gunakan oleh orang-orang yang menemukannya. Jadi lebih baik dia menghancurkan semuanya. Bahkan dia membuka tanpa ijin laptop milik Kyuhyun. dengan lincah dia memainkan tangannya di keyboard laptop itu. Memastikan tidak satupun data yang dilangkahinya untuk dihapusnya. Selain itu dia juga melakukan hal yang cukup mencengankan.

Seperti seorang ahli Ryeowook berhasil menerobos masuk melewati sistem keamanan yang berlapis pada sebuah program yang menghendali satelit-satelit milik Kyuhyun. Ryeowook berusaha untuk menyisipkan sebuah program baru di dalam program kendali satelit-satelit itu, sebuah program penghancuran diri dan ketika dia berhasil membuatnya, hanya dengan menekan tombol enter, layar laptop itu menampilkan gambar 20 satelit milik Kyuhyun yang satu persatu perlahan meledak dengan sendirinya di angkasa. Kini tidak ada lagi yang akan mengancam bumi ini untuk hancur dalam hitungan detik hanya karena sebuah karya yang berasal dari tangan manusia itu sendiri yang tinggal di bumi.

Ryeowook mungkin saja tidak akan dibunuh seperti para little monster yang lainnya karena dia memiliki jasa besar dalam menghancurkan satelit yang akan membawa kehancuran dunia itu, hanya saja…

"Hanya saja sepertinya aku memang sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini dan butuh tidur yang panjang. Dan tidak salahkan jika untuk penutupan terakhir aku menutupnya dengan penuh keributan?"

Ryeowook mengeluarkan sebuah remote dari dalam saku celana miliknya dan ketika dia menekan salah satu dari sekian banyak dari tombol itu, bom-bom yang disebarkan di seluruh penjuru dari markas ini tiba-tiba saja aktif dan membunuh siapa saja yang masih terperangkap di dalamnya, terperangkap semumur hidup dengan keadaan yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi ketika mereka ditemukan oleh manusia-manusia lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum tahu betul, walaupun dalam situasi yang sama dan mereka kelihatan untuk membantu sama lain, tetapi sebetulnya mereka berdua itu tetap saja bermusuhan dan berusaha untuk memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk saling menghancurkan satu sama lain. Jika memang itu benar, mungkin Kibum akan menjadi pihak ketiga yang akan lebih memilih untuk berpihak pada Sungmin daripada Kyuhyun. Jelas. Jika Sungmin yang mati nanti, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan Kyuhyun dan rencana konyolnya untuk menghancurkan dunia tidak akan bisa dihentikan. Jadi tentu saja kini ketika Sungmin sembunyi-sembunyi berusaha untuk mengambil senjata khusus yang dimilikinya, Kibum hanya berpura-pura saja untuk tidak menyadarinya.

Ketika Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Sungmin hendak untuk menyeranganya atau bahkan kini membunuhnya dengan senjata khusus pembunuh little monster itu, Kyuhyun tentu saja berdiri dan berlari mejauhi dari Sungmin. Dia juga mengeluarkan sebuah pistol biasa dengan tangannya yang masih utuh dan belum terpotong dan menembak ke arah Sungmin, tapi tentu saja itu adalah hal yang sangat sia-sia. Sungmin dengan senajta miliknya dia menembakkan laser biru itu yang menghantam habis peluru yang dikelaurkan oleh Kyuhyun dan juga laser biru itu langsung terarahkan ke arah jantung milik Kyuhyun dan tentu saja little monster itu langsung terjatuh menghantam lantai logam kapal selam itu dengan keras. Kepalanya bahkan mengeluarkan darah dan sepertinya pecah sedikit.

Kibum dan juga Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas legah karena sebentar lagi mereka juga akan mengalami hal yang sama. dari radar yang ada di dalam kapal selam itu, mereka bisa melihat ada kapal selam lain yang menuju ke arah mereka.

Mereka berada di dalam perairan, jadi kemanapun mereka pergi sebetulnya itu adalah tindakan yang sangat sia-sia. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari kejaran kapal selam yang lainnya itu yang sudah pasti berisikan para executor yang sepertinya tak lain adalah dua executor yang sebelumnya, Kangin dan juga Heechul.

Dari radar itu tampak kelihatan benda asing lainnya yang dilepaskan oleh kapal selam milik executor itu dan benda asing itu tampak semakin cepat bergerak ke arah mereka dan Kibum serta Sungmin sadar ketika benda itu mengenal badan kapal selam ini maka mereka juga akan langsung tamat. Walaupun benda itu bukanlah senjata khusus yang mengeluarkan sinar laser biru yang dapat membunuh mereka, tetapi kerena benda asing itu sangat besar dan juga daya ledaknya yang besar, sebuah torpedo, tubuh kedua orang itu pasti akan langsung hancur menjadi tidak berbentuk lagi dan tentu saja hal itu tetap saja akan membuat mereka mati.

Dan sebuah suara dentuman dan ledakan terjadi di tengah laut itu sampai menimbulkan tsunami kecil yang perlahan menghantam pantai-pantai yang ada di tempat sekitar kejadian itu.

.

.

.

_Pada akhirnya kami memang yang merupakan hal ganjil di dunia ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Pada akhirnya kematian yang dari dulu seharusnya kami sudah alami kini teralami sekarang. Well, setidaknya dengan ketidakadaan kami, dunia ini berhenti untuk mendapatkan keganjilan yang lainnya._

.

.

.

Tidak ada pemakanan untuk mereka. Bahkan mungkin keberadaan mereka yang cukup singkat di dunia ini dilupakan begitu saja. Pelepasan nukilir itu pada kota Venesia seperti berlalu begitu saja. Siapa yang melakukannya seperti terlupakan begitu saja. Para little monster yang memang keberadaannya tidak mencuat. Para executor yang kini tidak muncul dipermukaan lagi. Mereka perlahan menanggalkan profesi itu atau setidaknya berhibernasi ketika tidak ada lagi little monster yang bisa mereka kejar dan mereka musnahkan. Semuanya terlupakan dan manusia-manusia yang pernah mengetahui akan hal itu seperti lupa dan melanjutkan kehidupan mereka seperti biasanya. Seperti ancaman akan kehancuran dunia itu tidak pernah ada sejak awal.

"Kupikir ini memang yang terbaik untuk dunia ini." Eunhyuk melepaskan bunga-bunga lily yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Membiarkan bunga liliy itu tertiup angin dan entah terbawa kemana. Eunhyuk sendirian di atas bukit itu sedangkan partnernya Donghae lebih memilih untuk menunggu di bawah di mobil miliknya. Ketika setidaknya Eunhyuk sudah memberikankan sebuah penghargaan terakhir bagi rekannya yang jasanya terlupakan dunia itu selesai dengan pelepasan liliy itu, dia turun dari atas bukit dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dimana Donghae sedari tadi sudah menunggunya dan kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan sebuah bukti dimana mantan partner mereka dulu sering berkunjung di sana. Puncak bukit yang dulunya merupakan tempat favorite dari seorang Lee Sungmin yang kini sudah beristirahat di tempatnya.

Mereka hanya dibiarkan untuk menjadi penonton dan tidak terlibat di dalamnya. tentu saja. mereka adalah orang luar yang tidak pernah terjebak dalam sirkulasi hancur itu. Mereka hanya dibiarkan untuk mendengarkan cerita, sedikit kenyataan dari orang yang pernah terlibak dalam sirkukulasi itu. Sebuah gangguan yang dibenci oleh manusia normalnya dan berusaha untuk dihilangkan dari dunia ini.

/

/

_It's a nuisance. And the one who make the nuisance or if he or she is the one nuisance, he or she or it should be destroy to be a dust._

_I'm a little monster. And I'm a nuisance._

/

/

.

.

.

_The one that actually is about to die it should be die along time ago. There is nothing to stop it. Even if you're almost the same with the God, but you can't go againts it._

.

.

.

_Th__**i**__s __**i**__s j__**u**__st __**a**__ st__**o**__ry fr__**o**__m s__**o**__m__**eo**__n__**e a**__nd n__**o**__t __**a**__ r__**ea**__l__**i**__ty._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan mereview hingga chapter terakhir ini **


End file.
